Blog użytkownika:Ellexa526/Tajemnica miraculów z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem w tle
Hejka :) tak jak prosiła administracja będę pisać wszystkie rozdziały w tym wpisie. Żeby było łatwiej, przy każdym rozdziale będę dopisywała datę (żeby było wiadomo co, jak, gdzie i kiedy) (ale głównie kiedy XD ) Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie wam przeszkadzać jak przed i po rozdziale dodam coś od siebie :) No więc... wpadajcie często :P Rozdziały będą się pojawiać w weekendy (raczej...) Jakby ktoś zobaczył mega podobieństwo do innych opowiadań, to poczytajcie mój profil. XP Część pierwsza ''Prolog (04.04.2016) Budzik dzwonił już od dobrych dziesięciu minut, ale nie mógł dobudzić Marinette. Po chwili dołączył do niego telefon, ale i on nic nie zdziałał. Dziewczyna spała w najlepsze. Promienie słońca tańczyły na jej czarnych włosach, które w tym świetle wyglądały na ciemnoniebieskie. - Marinette - usłyszała słodki, acz stanowczy głosik i otworzyła swoje fiołkowe oczy. Pierwsze co zobaczyła to była jej kwami, Tikki, unosząca się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jej twarzy. Wyglądem przypominała biedronkę, ale miała dużą głowę i ogromne, niebieskie oczy, przez co nawet, gdy była zła, nie wyglądała groźnie. - Daj spokój, Tikki - odpowiedziała zaspana dziewczyna - Jeszcze tylko chwilę. - Ostatnio też tak mówiłaś - zirytowała się mała istotka. - No dobra, wstaję - Marinette zwlokła się z łóżka, ubrała i poszła do szkoły. Przekroczyła próg w samą porę, by usłyszeć dzwonek na lekcję. Zajęcia były koszmarnie nudne, ale Marinette nie uważała tego czasu za stracony. Mogła go wykorzystać, żeby wpatrywać się w Adriena - chłopaka, w którym była zakochana od bardzo dawna. Uwielbiała jego blond włosy i niezwykle zielone oczy. Na dodatek jego ojciec, Gabriel Agreste, był sławnym projektantem mody i zarazem idolem Marinette, która zamierzała w przyszłości zostać projektantką, a Adrien był modelem i reklamował jego najnowsze stroje. Prowadziło to do tego, że połowa nastolatek w Paryżu za nim szalała. Najbardziej narzucała mu się Chloe (sorry za brak akcentu ), dziewczyna z klasy Marinette i Adriena. Ze względu na to, że była córką burmistrza, uważała, że należy jej się wszystko. Właściwie to niewiele się myliła, bo większość osób, bojąc się jej ojca, spełniała prawie wszystkie jej życzenia. Zwykle, kiedy tylko chłopak rozmawiał z inną dziewczyną, Chloe bez uprzedzenia rzucała się na niego i próbowała go pocałować. Jemu nie za bardzo się to podobało, co cieszyło Marinette. Wcale nie byłoby przesadą powiedzenie, że wiedziała o nim prawie wszystko. Miała zapisane, kiedy jeździ na szermierkę, a kiedy uczy się chińskiego. Ale nie wiedziała o jednej rzeczy. Gdy ona z pomocą Tikki zamieniała się w superbohaterkę - Biedronkę, on dzięki Plaggowi, swojemu kwami, przemieniał się w Czarnego Kota i ratował Paryż wraz z nią. Był po swoje kocie uszy zakochany w Biedronce, która nie widziała w nim nikogo więcej oprócz partnera w walce. Miała świadomość, że zrobiłby dla niej wszystko i że zawsze mogła na niego liczyć, ale uważała, że on zachowuje się tak w stosunku do każdej. Poza tym kochała Adriena. Kiedy zabrzmiał dzwonek, obwieszczający koniec lekcji, Marinette wyszła ze szkoły i od razu zauważyła, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. ''Rozdział I - Co to? Zjazd rodzinny? (08.04.2016) Wszyscy ludzie uciekali z centrum miasta. Dziewczyna czym prędzej znalazła pustą uliczkę. Z jej torebki wyleciała kwami. - Tikki, kropkuj! - po chwili istotka znalazła się w jej kolczyku. Teraz było na nim pięć czarnych kropek, a Marinette stała już w stroju Biedronki. Dzięki swojemu jo-jo była na placu przed Luwrem już po paru minutach. Dookoła szklanej piramidy krążyło stado kotów, a na samym jej czubku stała dziewczyna. Była ubrana w kostium łudząco podobny do stroju Czarnego Kota, tylko, że był on biały. Biedronka przystanęła na jednym z dachów, aby zorientować się w sytuacji. Po chwili obok niej stanął Czarny Kot. - Co to? Zjazd rodzinny? - zapytał - I nikt mnie nie zaprosił? - dodał z udawanym oburzeniem. Biedronka tylko się uśmiechnęła. - Chyba czas zakończyć tę imprezę - powiedziała. Zeskoczyli z dachu i znaleźli się na tyle blisko piramidy, że dziewczyna ich zauważyła. - Biedronka i Czarny Kot - powiedziała i zjechała w dół po szklanej ścianie. - Już myślałam, że się zgubiliście po drodze - zaśmiała się - Ale gdzie ja mam głowę. Zapomniałam się przedstawić. Jestem Biała Kocica i ... - Jak oryginalnie - przerwał jej blondyn. - I chciałabym - kontynuowała, nie zwracając na niego uwagi - odwdzięczyć się Władcy Ciem za danie mi tych mocy, przynosząc mu wasze miracula. - Zawsze tyle gadasz? - zapytał chłopak. - A co? Coś ci się nie podoba? - odparła Kocica i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Miała takie piękne, niebieskie tęczówki. Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zauważył? Upuścił swój kij i zaczął iść w jej kierunku. Nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku, ledwo usłyszał głos Biedronki: - Kocie, co ty wyprawiasz? Nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Szedł dalej. Nawet nie zauważył, że koty rozstąpiły się przed nim, niczym Morze Czerwone przed Mojżeszem. Stanął tuż przed nią i zanim się zorientował, sięgnął po swój pierścień... Czarny Kot zamarł wpół ruchu. Coś się zmieniło. Nadal patrzył w oczy Białej Kocicy, ale już nie czuł się jak w transie. Nie umiał zebrać myśli, jedyne co zauważył, to to, że powietrze między nimi lekko drgało. Chłopak przypomniał sobie, po co tu przyszedł i usłyszał krzyki Biedronki, na którą rzuciła się zgraja kotów. Bez zastanowienia skoczył do tyłu, wziął swój kij i pomógł dziewczynie. - Wybacz spóźnienie - powiedział. - Lepiej późno niż wcale. Teraz trzeba zabrać jej dzwonek i wypędzić akumę. Jednak zanim zdążyli cokolwiek zrobić, dzwoneczek sam się oderwał od kostiumu Kocicy i wylądował na ziemi tuż przed nimi. Czarny Kot spostrzegł, że wraz z nim przemieszczało się drgające powietrze. Biedronka czym prędzej zniszczyła błyskotkę i złapała czarnego motyla, który z niej wyleciał. Nawet nie zdążyła użyć Szczęśliwego Trafu, ale Biała Kocica, która teraz zamieniła się w zwykłą dziewczynę, nie dokonała prawie żadnych zniszczeń, a wszystkie koty rozeszły się w swoje strony. - Co ja tu robię? - zapytała dziewczyna i nie czekając na odpowiedź, zawołała - Czarny Kot! Jestem twoją fanką! Mogę zrobić sobie z tobą zdjęcie? - Okej - odpowiedział trochę zdezorientowany, bo to zawsze z Biedronką wszyscy chcieli mieć zdjęcia. Objął ją ramieniem, a ona pstryknęła selfie. - Och, dziękuję - powiedziała podekscytowana. - Nie ma sprawy - odparł chłopak z uśmiechem - ale musimy już spadać. Razem z Biedronką wskoczyli na najbliższy dach. - Do zobaczenia - zawołała za nimi dziewczyna i odeszła szczęśliwa, jakby wygrała na loterii. - No to zaliczone - stwierdził Czarny Kot z uśmiechem, ale Biedronka nie zareagowała - Hej, jest tam kto? - zamachał jej ręką przed oczami. Odsunęła jego dłoń, zniecierpliwiona. - Nie wydaje ci się dziwne, że ten dzwoneczek tak sam z siebie do nas przyleciał? - zapytała. - Może wiatr jest po naszej stronie? - zażartował Kot - A tak na poważnie to zauważyłem, że powietrze tam jakby... drgało. Może to dziwnie brzmi, ale tak było. - No cóż, pozastanawiamy się nad tym innym razem - odparła dziewczyna - Teraz muszę już iść - zaczęła się huśtać między budynkami, aż zniknęła za jednym z nich. Kot też nie miał już tam nic do roboty, więc skierował się w stronę domu. Tymczasem w jednej z ciemnych uliczek drgająca masa powietrza zamieniła się w człowieka... ''Rozdział II - Ja... szukam pieniążka? ( 09.04.2016 ) Adrien jak zwykle jadł śniadanie sam w wielkiej i nowoczesnej jadalni. Były to tosty i smażone jajka. Chłopak żałował, że nie ma żadnych croissantów, bo je uwielbiał. Postanowił, że jak pojedzie do szkoły, to kupi sobie jakiegoś w piekarni Tom i Sabine. Już miał wejść do środka, gdy zauważył, że po drugiej stronie ulicy idzie Nino z Alyą. Wyglądali na dość zakłopotanych swoim towarzystwem, ale jednocześnie wydawali się być zadowoleni. - Nino i Alya razem? - zapytał Adrien sam siebie. - To i tak brzmi lepiej niż kot i biedronka razem - odpowiedział mu Plagg. - Ha, ha bardzo śmieszne - odparł chłopak ironicznie - Może nie są razem, tylko po prostu na siebie wpadli. - Taak, a od tego zaczyna się miłość. Wiem to odkąd wpadłem na camembert. - To może pójdę - Adrien zrobił w powietrzu cudzysłów - za nimi niczym ninja. - Ty? Niczym ninja? - No, a co? - Pamiętasz jak kiedyś postanowiłeś pójść - Plagg też zrobił cudzysłów - za swoją ukochaną? - Masz na myśli to wtedy, kiedy śledziłem Biedronkę, żeby się dowiedzieć kim jest? - zapytał chłopak. - Śledziłeś? Stary, po dziesięciu metrach zawołałeś do niej, żeby zwolniła, bo nie nadążasz. - No to tym razem nie popełnię tego błędu. Ale najpierw - uniósł palec do góry i wszedł do piekarni - Dwa croissanty proszę. W tym czasie Marinette wyglądała przez okno i zauważyła Nino i Alyę. - Nino i Alya? Od kiedy oni chodzą razem do szkoły? - zapytała sama siebie. - Może wpadli na siebie przez przypadek? - zasugerowała Tikki. - Ale Alya zwykle idzie do szkoły ze mną - dziewczyna spojrzała na zegarek - Przez nią zaraz się spóźnię! - zawołała i zaczęła zbiegać po schodach. Trochę się spóźniła na pierwszą lekcję, ale nauczycielka też się spóźniła, więc nic złego się nie stało. Gdy na przerwie wszyscy wyszli na boisko, chciała zapytać Alyę, dlaczego nie przyszła rano, mimo że znała odpowiedź. Jednak przyjaciółka zniknęła jej z pola widzenia. Niebieskooka obeszła dookoła całe boisko i zobaczyła ją rozmawiającą z Nino. Stali za jednym z filarów. Nagle Marinette naszła niesamowita ochota, żeby posłuchać. Obok rozmawiających stał automat, zza którego powinno być wszystko słychać. Zaczęła się skradać w tamtą stronę, starając się, żeby przyjaciele jej nie zauważyli. Tak się na tym skupiła, że kiedy już miała wejść we wnękę między maszyną a ścianą, potknęła się. Wpadła na kogoś. Uniosła głowę i napotkała spojrzenie jasnozielonych oczu. - Cześć - powiedział Adrien. Spojrzał ukradkiem na Alyę i Nino. Na szczęście niczego nie zauważyli. - Eeem... - Marinette chciała go przeprosić, ale nie mogła z siebie słowa wydusić - Nooo... - Ale on jest przystojny - Yyy... - Jego włosy tak pięknie lśnią w słońcu - Tego... - Uśmiechnął się, jej serce na moment stanęło - Heej - powiedziała niepewnie. Chłopak odwrócił się i zaczął znowu obserwować przyjaciół. - A co ty tu właściwie robisz? - wypaliła Marinette, zanim przypomniała sobie, że przecież powinna się jąkać. Oblała się rumieńcem. - Ja... szukam pieniążka? - bardziej zapytał niż odpowiedział. Zrobił przy tym minę niewinnego kociaka. Dziewczyna poczuła się trochę, jakby rozmawiała z Czarnym Kotem i to ją trochę ośmieliło. - A tak na poważnie to podsłuchujesz kumpla? - Mari zerknęła na Alyę i Nino. - Ja? Nie no skąd, jasne, że nie - Niebieskooka uniosła brwi - Tak. Ale nie zdradzisz mnie? - No nie wiem... - Wtedy ja nie zdradzę, że też podsłuchiwałaś. - Nie podsłuchuję. - Więc co robisz? - Eem... szukam pieniążka? Chłopak uśmiechnął się zwycięsko i oboje odwrócili się w stronę przyjaciół. W tym momencie usłyszeli dzwonek. Poczekali, aż Nino i Alya pójdą do klasy i dopiero wtedy wyszli z kryjówki. Przez wszystkie lekcje żadne z nich nie zdradziło, o czym rozmawiali, a na pytania o to natychmiast zmieniali temat. Mimo, że Marinette chciała to wiedzieć, to nie żałowała, że nic nie usłyszała. Udało jej się w miarę normalnie porozmawiać z Adrienem. On z kolei zdołał usłyszeć co nieco, zanim dziewczyna na niego wpadła. Nie, co nieco to za dużo powiedziane. Na przerwie, jak to na przerwie, było raczej głośno i blondyn usłyszał tylko coś o organizacji jakiegoś spotkania. Dużo bardziej zainteresował go sposób mówienia. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Nino dość często mówi o Alyi, a teraz mają razem organizować spotkanie i nie chcą nic powiedzieć, ale zdecydowanie podoba im się przebywanie w swoim towarzystwie. Postanowił wybadać sprawę, ale śledzenie kumpla niespecjalnie mu się podobało. Myślał nad tym, jadąc do domu. Jednak nie było mu dane dłużej się zastanawiać. W oddali usłyszał huk, a po chwili tuż obok samochodu wylądowały kawałki pomnika przedstawiającego Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. ---- thumbCześć wszystkim, którzy przypadkiem ( lub też nie ) się tu znaleźli :) To nie jest rozdział ( jak chyba widać :)) , ale trochę rysuję i pomyślałam, że skoro już narysowałam to mogę wam ( o ile jest tu więcej niż jedna osoba ) pokazać. Mistrzem ołówka i kredki to ja nie jestem, ale mnie osobiście ten obrazek zawsze poprawia humor.XD Tak więc daję go tu na osłodę dnia, nocy czy kiedy tu patrzycie :) Do zobaczenia w piątek w rozdziale trzecim :D PS Mam nadzieję, że poprawiłam komuś humor. PA PA ! ''Rozdział III - Co to za gość?! ( 15.04.2016 ) Kiedy przybył na miejsce, Biedronka już tam była. Przed nimi stał Tenisista. Był ubrany w śnieżnobiały strój do tenisa, w prawej ręce trzymał rakietkę tego samego koloru. Wszystko, czego nią dotknął, zamieniało się w piłeczkę tenisową. Właśnie zrobił to ze stojącym obok niego pojemnikiem na śmieci. Podrzucił piłkę i odbił ją w ich stronę. Nie byli do końca pewni, co zrobić, ale usunęli się na bok na wszelki wypadek. Okazało się, że dobrze zrobili, bo gdy dotknęła ona ziemi, eksplodowała. - Wybuchające piłki? - rzuciła Biedronka w przestrzeń. Czarny Kot zauważył ich pomnik. Brakowało sporej jego części, w tym głowy Biedronki. - Tylko nie trać głowy, piękna - puścił jej oczko. - Spoko, nie zamierzam - dziewczyna przyjrzała się Tenisiście. Nie miał na sobie nic szczególnego - Akuma musi być w rakietce do tenisa. Ledwo skończyła mówić, gdy w ich stronę zaczął lecieć grad zielonych piłeczek. Zetknięcie się ich z czymkolwiek powodowało wybuch, więc nie pozostało im nic innego niż uciekać. Nie chcieli skakać po budynkach, bo w środku mogli być ludzie i woleli nie ściągać na nich siły ognia. Przemieszczali się więc po drzewach, których było coraz mniej. Biedronka skoczyła na najbliższe, ale po chwili zniknęło w płomieniach. Zarzuciła jojo, ale w pobliżu nie było nic, o co mogłoby się zaczepić. Poczuła, że spada, gdy nagle ktoś ją złapał. Lecieli chwilę w powietrzu, aż wylądowali w bezpiecznym miejscu. Otworzyła oczy. Spodziewała się zobaczyć Czarnego Kota, ale nie zobaczyła nic. Słońce ją oślepiło. Nie... Tam naprawdę nic nie było! Biedronka unosiła się w powietrzu, jakby ktoś trzymał ją na rękach i czuła tego kogoś. Ale nie widziała. - Co jest grane? - zapytała - Ach, racja - powiedział głos, wydobywający się jakby znikąd - Sorry, zapomniałem się - wtedy pojawił się chłopak. To on ją trzymał. Biedronka, gdy się zorientowała, że ciągle jest u niego na rękach, szybko zeszła. Miał na sobie zielony kostium z lekko pomarańczowymi elementami i taką samą maskę, która zasłaniała mu połowę twarzy. W pasie miał zawiązany, zwinięty bat, do złudzenia przypominający ogon kameleona. Wszystko to wyglądało, jakby było pokryte łuskami. Miał ciemnoszare oczy, momentami wydające się wręcz czarne i brązowe włosy, postawione do góry. Na środku miał zielone pasemko. - Jestem Kameleon - przedstawił się. Wydawał się bardzo sympatyczny. - Ja jestem Biedronka. - Wiem kim jesteś - uśmiechnął się. Biedronka dopiero teraz zauważyła na jego lewej ręce metalową opaskę, która sięgała mu od nadgarstka aż do łokcia. Była podzielona na pięć części. Po chwili oboje usłyszeli ostrzegawcze piszczenie i kawałek, który był najwyżej, zniknął. Jednak, gdy dziewczyna przyjrzała się bliżej, spostrzegła, że po prostu zmienił kolor i wtopił się w resztę kostiumu chłopaka. - To co zrobimy z tym Tenisistą? - zapytał, przywracając ją do rzeczywistości - Czarny Kot chyba sam sobie nie poradzi. - Racja. Oboje wrócili do parku, gdzie blondyn ciągle starał się unikać wybuchowych piłek i jednocześnie szukał wzrokiem Biedronki. Stracił ją z oczu i już zaczynał się porządnie martwić, gdy wreszcie ją zobaczył. Odetchnął z ulgą. - Może byście pomogli? - nie miał za bardzo ochoty ani czasu, zastanawiać się, kim jest niespodziewany gość. - Szczęśliwy Traf! - na ręce niebieskookiej spadło lasso - Zajmijcie go czymś - rzuciła do chłopaków. Gdy super złoczyńca skupił się na nich, zarzuciła linę i wyrwała mu rakietkę. Przełamała ją na pół, a ze środka wyleciała akuma. Oczyściła ją i ... - Niezwykła Biedronka! - i wszystko wróciło do normy. Potem we trójkę przystanęli na jednym z dachów. - Okeej... - zaczął Czarny Kot - To mam parę pytań. Gdzie ty byłaś? Co to za gość?! I gdzie byłaś?! Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie strasz! Kameleon i Biedronka spojrzeli na siebie, zdziwieni tym nagłym wybuchem. - Spokojnie - powiedziała dziewczyna - Przecież nic się nie stało. A to jest Kameleon - wskazała szarookiego. - Cześć - powiedział. Znowu usłyszeli ostrzegawczy dźwięk i została mu już ostatnia część opaski - Miło było poznać, ale muszę spadać. Jestem pewien, że jeszcze się spotkamy - po czym ujął dłoń Biedronki i złożył na niej delikatny pocałunek. Dziewczyna była tak zaskoczona, że nie mogła się ruszyć i z tak samo zaskoczoną miną obserwowała, jak chłopak zniknął między budynkami, huśtając się na swoim bacie, tak jak ona na joju. Czarny Kot natomiast odprowadził go nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Zanim ktokolwiek cokolwiek powiedział, zeskoczył z dachu, w jednym z ciemnych zaułków odmienił się i poszedł w stronę domu. - Co to miało być? - powiedział. Plagg wysunął głowę spod jego koszuli, żeby lepiej słyszeć - Koleś zjawia się znikąd, całuje ją jak gdyby nigdy nic, a ona zero reakcji. Gdybym ja tak zrobił, znowu by mnie odepchnęła albo rąbła jojem czy coś. A ty co myślisz? - spojrzał na kwami. - Myślę, że ktoś tu jest zazdrosny. A propos zazdrości. Zazdroszczę ci, że możesz sobie wziąć camembert, kiedy chcesz, a ja muszę czekać, aż się nade mną zlitujesz. A poza tym, mówi się "rąbnęła". Adrien wywrócił oczami i zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że już strasznie późno. Pognał do domu po rzeczy, żeby zdążyć na lekcję szermierki. Tymczasem Marinette również wracała do domu. Myślała o tym, co przed chwilą zaszło. Kameleon miał w sobie coś... No właśnie co? Sama nie umiała tego określić. Coś w nim było, jednocześnie pociągające i onieśmielające, coś, co sprawiało, że zatrzymywała się w miejscu. Może to te oczy? Przywołała w pamięci ich obraz. Były takie zwyczajne, a jednak... W tym momencie usłyszała krzyk. Odwróciła się w samą porę, by zobaczyć jak dwie dziewczyny, wyglądające niemal identycznie, odciągają na bok jakiegoś staruszka. Chwilę potem ogromna metalowa rura spadła dokładnie tam, gdzie przed chwilą stali. - Łał, całe szczęście, że one tam były - powiedziała Tikki. - Tak - odpowiedziała Marinette zamyślona. Jeszcze raz spojrzała na staruszka. Był niski i opierał się na lasce. Miał na sobie beżowe spodnie i czerwoną koszulę. - Zabawne - pomyślała niebieskooka - Mogłabym przysiąc, że to ten sam człowiek, którego uratowałam dwa lata temu przed jadącym samochodem - po czym wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła w swoją stronę. ''Rozdział IV - Mam nieodparte wrażenie, że coś kombinujesz ( 16.04.2016 ) Następnego dnia Marinette przygotowała się na to, że być może Alya znów pójdzie z Nino do szkoły i wstała wcześniej, żeby się nie spóźnić. Dzięki temu nie musiała się spieszyć. Zrobiła, co miała zrobić, ubrała się i mogła spokojnie zjeść śniadanie. Jednak, gdy wyszła z domu, jej przyjaciółka stała pod drzwiami i wyglądało na to, że właśnie miała dzwonić. - Łał, Mari! Co tak wcześnie? - zapytała rozbawiona. - No wiesz, pomyślałam, że możesz o mnie znowu zapomnieć, a nie chciałam się spóźnić, więc... - O rety! - przerwała jej szatynka - Rzeczywiście zapomniałam wczoraj o tobie! Nie jesteś zła? - Zapytała, ale zanim jej przyjaciółka zdążyła zareagować, zaczęła się tłumaczyć - No, bo spotkałam Nino i jakoś mi wyleciało... - Spoko, nic się nie stało - Marinette zrobiła krótką przerwę i dziewczyny udały się w stronę szkoły - Ale nie powiesz mi, o czym rozmawialiście? - O niczym ważnym - odparła zmieszana - My tak tylko sobie... gadaliśmy - zarumieniła się. - Alya się zakochała - powiedziała sobie w myślach Marinette i tylko uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki. Gdy były już pod klasą, niebieskooka poszła w ustronne miejsce pod pretekstem zabrania czegoś z szafki. Kiedy upewniła się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, otworzyła torebkę, z której wyleciała Tikki. - Co o tym sądzisz? Może powinnam coś zrobić? - zapytała Mari. - Wiesz, mogę się mylić, ale gdyby Alya chciała pomocy, to myślę, że by poprosiła. - A może tak się skupiłam na Adrienie, że nie pomyślałam, że Alyi może ktoś się podobać? - Coś mi mówi, że już coś wymyśliłaś - Tikki utkwiła w niej swoje duże oczy - No, mów! - ponagliło dziewczynę stworzonko. - A gdybym zaaranżowała spotkanie? - jej kwami spojrzało na nią pytająco, więc wyjaśniła - Powiedziałabym, że wreszcie wyciągnę gdzieś Adriena, no i jakoś bym wciągnęła w to Nino i Alyę, że niby do towarzystwa. - I uważasz, że uda ci się go gdzieś zaprosić? - zapytała Tikki z powątpiewaniem. - Nie jego, tylko ich wszystkich naraz! Alya tyle razy mi już pomagała, że teraz przyszła moja kolej. No i będę mogła spędzić czas z Adrienem - dodała po chwili - A jak mu powiem o co chodzi, to na pewno się zgodzi, bo przypuszczalnie też chce dobrze dla kumpla. Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek i dziewczyna poszła do klasy. - To się nie może udać - szepnęła Tikki tak cicho, że nawet Marinette jej nie usłyszała. Dziewczyna przymierzała się do zrealizowania swojego planu przez wszystkie lekcje, ale zawsze w ostatnim momencie coś ją powstrzymywało. Wreszcie zabrzmiał dzwonek obwieszczający koniec zajęć. Każdy powoli zaczął się oddalać w swoją stronę. - Teraz - pomyślała Mari - Albo jutro - dodała po chwili - Tak, już się nie będę tym męczyć, zrobię to jutro - obiecała sobie, ale po chwili mimo woli zawołała do Nino i Adriena, żeby zaczekali. Alya spojrzała na nią ze zdziwioną miną, ale nic nie powiedziała. - Co jest? - zapytał Nino. - Noo... - dziewczyna zerknęła na blondyna, który patrzył na nią wyczekująco - No bo pomyślałam sobie, że moglibyśmy wyskoczyć gdzieś ee... dzisiaj - powiedziała w miarę płynnie, po czym spojrzała porozumiewawczo na Adriena i powiodła wzrokiem od Nina do Alyi i z powrotem. Chłopak nie był do końca pewien, o co jej chodzi, ale powiedział: - W sumie czemu nie? - spojrzał na Marinette, a ta pokiwała prawie niezauważalnie głową. Zaczął powoli rozumieć jej zamiary - To może dziś o 17. Pójdziemy do kina, a potem coś zjeść... - Okej, ja jestem za! - uśmiechnął się Nino - A ty? - spojrzał na Alyę. - No tak, chyba i tak nie mam nic ciekawszego do roboty - odwzajemniła uśmiech i oboje spuścili nieśmiało wzrok. - To do zobaczenia pod kinem. Ja muszę lecieć - Adrien już szedł w stronę samochodu. - Ja też - powiedzieli Nino i Alya jednocześnie. Pomachali sobie i poszli w dwie przeciwne strony. Marinette została sama, dumna z siebie jak nigdy dotąd. Jednak gdy dwójka przyjaciół zniknęła w oddali, obok niej stanął blondyn. - Mam nieodparte wrażenie, że coś kombinujesz - stwierdził. - Owszem - obdarzyła go uśmiechem, na którego widok też automatycznie się uśmiechnął - Zauważyłam, że oni chyba no... mają się ku sobie, więc postanowiłam ich trochę ee... popchnąć. Ty chyba też - dodała. - A myślisz, że dlaczego siedziałem za tym automatem, zza którego i tak nie było nic słychać? - zapytał - I do tego wykupili mi wszystkie ciastka. Jak przyszedłem na następnej przerwie do tego automatu po drugiej stronie szkoły, jedynego z tymi ciastkami nawiasem mówiąc, już nie było ani jednego - mówił z udawanym oburzeniem - A tak na poważnie to ciężko nie zauważyć - uśmiechnął się. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie rozmawiała z nim ten sposób. Lubiła, kiedy tak mówił. Żartobliwie, a jednak tak niezwykle. Może powinna częściej wpadać na dziwne pomysły i współpracować z Adrienem. - Dobra, teraz na serio muszę iść. Mam nadzieję, że coś z tego będzie - usłyszeli klakson samochodu, stojącego nieopodal - Dobra, lecę. Pa! - pomachał jej zanim wsiadł do auta i razem ze swoim ochroniarzem odjechał w stronę rezydencji Agreste'ów. ---- thumbNiemistrz ołówka i kredki znowu w akcji! Jak już mówiłam nie jestem specjalnie utalentowana, ale wrzucam wam Kameleona, tak jak ja go mniej więcej widzę i chciałam się Was zapytać z czystej ciekawości : Co myślicie o Kameleonie? ( w sensie o bohaterze, a nie o rysunku XP) Tak po prostu chciałabym wiedzieć... PA! ''Rozdział V - Przecież ciągle jestem twoim przyjacielem ( 18.04.2016 ) Do spotkania została niecała godzina. Marinette już od dłuższego czasu zastanawiała się, jak się ubrać. Chciała wyglądać ładnie, ale bez przesady. W końcu to nie była randka. Chociaż kto wie, co się zdarzy... Dziewczyna wybrała wreszcie z pomocą Tikki czarne rurki, bluzkę tego samego koloru, a na to zarzuciła czerwone bolerko. Do tego założyła czerwone baletki, a włosy rozpuściła. Wzięła do tego taką samą torebkę, jak ta, którą nosiła na co dzień tylko, że czerwoną i schowała w niej kwami. Tak jak obiecała, najpierw poszła po Alyę, która po tak długim czasie przebywania z Marinette, nabrała niezłego wyczucia stylu. Miała na sobie czarną bluzkę z rękawami 3/4, a na niej jasnobeżową kamizelkę. Do tego ciemnobeżową spódniczkę przed kolano i ciemne trampki. Włosy miała jak zwykle rozpuszczone. - Ślicznie wyglądasz - powiedziała niebieskooka. - I nawzajem. Obie się zaśmiały i ruszyły pod kino. Gdy dotarły na miejsce, chłopcy już na nie czekali. Nino miał na sobie granatowe jeansy, czarną koszulę, a na niej luźno zawiązany, biały krawat i adidasy. Chyba Adrien mu pomagał, bo chłopak nie był specjalnie zadowolony, ale wyglądał dobrze jak nigdy. A Adrien... Marinette mogłaby przysiąc, że gdy go wtedy zobaczyła, zamiast oczu miała dwa serduszka. Miał na sobie śnieżnobiałą koszulkę, na którą założył czarną marynarkę. Do tego te niebieskie spodnie i pomarańczowe trampki, co zwykle. Nie wyglądał jakoś bardzo widowiskowo, ale Marinette się strasznie podobał, jak zawsze zresztą. Za to on, kiedy na nią spojrzał, oczami wyobraźni zobaczył Biedronkę. Długo opierał się tej myśli, ale w końcu musiał przyznać, że niebieskooka mu się podobała. Jednak uważał, że myślenie o niej w ten sposób jest trochę nie fair w stosunku do Biedronki, którą kochał... Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Alyi: - Chyba musimy już iść, bo nie zdążymy na film. I zgodnie weszli do środka. Miło spędzili czas na półtoragodzinnej komedii, po czym wolnym krokiem, ciągle się śmiejąc, poszli coś zjeść. Usiedli przy jednym z okrągłych stolików w pizzerii niedaleko parku. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Nino i Alya chyba zrozumieli, że nie ma co się dłużej oszukiwać i w pewnym momencie złapali się za ręce i spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Patrzyli się tak długo, że zaczęli się zatracać w sobie nawzajem. Adrien już zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jak tak dalej pójdzie, to się nie utopią, a Marinette pomyślała, że nadeszła ta chwila, żeby zostawić ich samych. Gdy blondyn i dziewczyna powoli zaczęli się zbierać, cały czar prysnął jak bańka mydlana. - No proszę. Kogo my tu mamy - na twarzy Chloe pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek - Okularnica, okularnik, dziwne COŚ - spojrzała na Mari, podkreślając ostatnie słowo - i Adrienek. - Cześć, Chloe - powiedziała Marinette spokojnie. Już dawno przestała zwracać uwagę na jej zaczepki, a do tego była szczęśliwa, że jej przyjaciele wreszcie są razem i postanowiła, że Chloe nie popsuje jej humoru. Nie dzisiaj. - Znowu przyszłaś dręczyć ludzi? Jeśli tak, to sobie daruj. - Skąd ten pomysł? - zapytała blondynka nieco zdziwiona taką odpowiedzią - Ja tylko przyszłam do Adrienka - przysunęła się bliżej niego. - To może się przyłączysz? - chłopak też nie miał za bardzo ochoty się kłócić, ale niebieskookiej ten pomysł się nie spodobał. - Co? Ona? Niech wraca do swojego pałacu, gdzie czeka na nią góra pieniędzy, z którymi może zrobić co chce! - jednak dała się ponieść emocjom - Lepiej wracaj do tych, którzy, jak twierdzisz, " są warci twojego towarzystwa ". Ja nawiasem mówiąc cieszę się, że do nich nie należę! - oddychała szybko. Alya i Nino obserwowali całe zajście w milczeniu. Adrien szerzej otworzył oczy i patrzył to na blondynkę to na czarną. Chloe była wredna dla ludzi i sobie zasłużyła, ale mimo to znał ją już tak długo i nie wiedział dlaczego, ale nie spodobały mu się słowa Marinette. Jednak na razie postanowił nie wypowiadać się w tej sprawie. - Masz rację. Zresztą czego ja się mogłam spodziewać po takich ohydnych wieśniakach jak wy! - O nie! - Adrien już nie wytrzymał - Tym razem przegięłaś. Nie będziesz obrażać w ten sposób moich przyjaciół! Dziewczyna stanęła jak wryta. Wpatrywała się w chłopaka z miną wyrażającą niedowierzanie i... smutek? Po chwili po jej policzku spłynęła łza. - Kiedyś to ja byłam twoją przyjaciółką - powiedziała i wybiegła z pizzerii. Blondynowi momentalnie zrobiło się jej żal. - Chloe... - wyciągnął za nią rękę. - Tylko mi nie mów, że jeszcze za nią pobiegniesz - Marinette na niego też była zła. Nie sądziła, że to możliwe, aż do teraz. - To złośliwa snobka, która ma gdzieś uczucia innych, bo myśli, że skoro jest bogatą córeczką burmistrza, to jest od wszystkich lepsza. Adrien zmarszczył brwi. Dziewczyna zauważyła to. - Jak tak bardzo ci na niej zależy, to idź do niej. - Tak, zależy mi - powiedział, a Marinette uniosła brwi ze zdziwienia - Chloe jest jaka jest, ale zanim was poznałem, ona jedna traktowała mnie normalnie. Widziała we mnie kogoś więcej niż sławnego modela. I nie zaprzeczysz, że myśleliście o mnie tak samo, jak ją przed chwilą opisałaś, kiedy się poznaliśmy. - jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, po czym chłopak wyszedł z budynku. Mari jeszcze przez moment stała w osłupieniu, potem usiadła i zaczęła jeść pizzę. Teraz złościła się już tylko na Chloe. Tymczasem Adrien szedł przez ciemny park. -Chloe? - rzucił w przestrzeń. Po chwili usłyszał cichy szloch i na jednej z ławek zauważył znajomą postać. Usiadł obok niej, a ona wtuliła się w niego. Gdy się uspokoiła, odsunęła się trochę. - Przepraszam - szepnęła ze spuszczoną głową - Za wszystko. Ja... po prostu... kiedyś... - nie umiała sklecić zdania. Wzięła głęboki oddech - Kiedyś się przyjaźniliśmy. Tylko ty jeden widziałeś we mnie kogoś więcej niż córkę burmistrza. Lubiłeś mnie za to, jaka jestem, a nie ile mam forsy. Kiedy przyszedłeś tu do szkoły, wszyscy od razu cię polubili. No cóż, trudno się dziwić, ciężko cię nie lubić - uśmiechnęła się przez łzy, a chłopak słuchał w milczeniu - No i łatwo znalazłeś sobie nowych przyjaciół. Byłam samolubna, nie chciałam się tobą dzielić, a przecież nie mogłam zatrzymać cię siłą, więc... zaczęłam wyżywać się na ludziach. Sprawiało mi to radość, ale im bardziej zaczęłam im dokuczać, tym bardziej oddalałeś się ode mnie... Byłam głupia. Dopiero dzisiaj zrozumiałam, że gdybym była miła, to ludzie nie uważaliby mnie za... no wiesz. No i może nie straciłabym ciebie - zrobiła krótką pauzę. Po chwili dodała - Mojego jedynego, prawdziwego przyjaciela - wreszcie na niego spojrzała. Szczerze żałowała, było to widać w jej oczach, a oczy nie kłamią. I on to wiedział. - Przecież ciągle jestem twoim przyjacielem - zapewnił ją. ---- thumbŻeby Wam nie było smutno dorzucam Alyę, szybko machniętą moją niewprawną ręką. Co do tego stroju, to nie wiem, czy jest stylowy, ale mi się podoba ^^ ''Rozdział VI - Nie, tak nie można! ( 19.04.2016 ) - Naprawdę? - zapytała z nutą niedowierzania w głosie. - A myślisz, że dlaczego przyszedłem? - uśmiechnął się - Ale dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi wcześniej? To ja powinienem cię przeprosić... - Nie - przerwała mu - Miałeś prawo mieć innych przyjaciół. Byłam samolubna i chciałam cię tylko dla siebie. Ja... po prostu myślałam... że się samo ułoży. - Ciągle możemy się przyjaźnić - wstał i wyciągnął do niej rękę - ale musisz przeprosić Marinette i pozostałych - złapała jego dłoń i też wstała - I już nie będziesz obrażać ani ich, ani nikogo innego. - Dla mojego przyjaciela zrobię wszystko - uśmiechnęła się - ale oni i tak chyba nie będą zadowoleni. No, ale co ma być, to będzie - i ruszyła w stronę pizzerii. Adrien szedł parę kroków za nią. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie na wspomnienie dawnych czasów. Parę lat temu też szli razem przez ten park. Ona z przodu, on trochę z tyłu. Byli wtedy przyjaciółmi. I teraz znowu są. W końcu stanęli przed drzwiami. Chloe zatrzymała się na chwilę, odetchnęła głęboko, po czym weszła do środka. Alya, Nino i Marinette siedzieli tak samo jak ich zostawili. Tylko pizza zniknęła. Blondynka podeszła do stolika i powiedziała: - Przepraszam was. Pewnie dla was to jedno marne słowo nie znaczy nic, wobec wszystkich wyzwisk, jakie wygłosiłam pod waszym adresem, ale naprawdę żałuję - obdarzyła ich szczerym, acz smutnym uśmiechem - Mam nadzieję, że wszystko się między nami z czasem... ułoży. To... do zobaczenia - dodała i poszła w kierunku drzwi. Nie odwracając się, odeszła w swoją stronę. Alya i Nino spojrzeli na siebie, po czym wstali. - Wiecie, my już chyba pójdziemy - powiedziała szatynka - przejdziemy się, a wy sobie pogadacie - potem każde z nich zapłaciło swoją część rachunku i wyszli z budynku, machając im na pożegnanie. Po chwili Marinette i Adrien zrobili to samo. - Mari? Ee... mogę cię odprowadzić? - Jasne - odpowiedziała. Już nie była zła, ale ciekawiło ją, co jej powie. No i właśnie miłość jej życia zaproponowała, że ją odprowadzi. Chłopak opowiedział jej o Chloe. O tym, co mu powiedziała w parku i o tym, jak ponownie stali się przyjaciółmi. - To nie jesteś zła? - zapytał na koniec. Nie wiedział czemu, ale bardzo mu zależało, żeby nie była. - Nie. Skoro Chloe postanowiła się zmienić, to w sumie nie mam o co być zła. No i wyswataliśmy Nino i Alyę - uniosła rękę i przybili piątkę. Okazało się, że już stoją obok piekarni rodziców dziewczyny. - To do zobaczenia - Adrien właściwie nie był pewien, co powinien teraz zrobić, więc pocałował ją w policzek i odszedł szybkim krokiem. Gdy się obejrzał, żeby na nią spojrzeć, wpadł na słup. - Ała! - wyrwało mu się - Widziała to? - zapytał Plagga. - Nie, chyba już weszła do środka - odparło stworzonko. - To dobrze - blondyn otworzył szerzej oczy, wszedł w jeden z ciemnych zaułków i złapał się za głowę - Co się ze mną dzieje? - Ty ją lubisz. Ale tak lubisz, lubisz. - Nie, tak nie można! To byłoby nie fair w stosunku do nich obu - powiedział, mając na myśli Marinette i Biedronkę. - Miłość nie wybiera... - Plagg przybrał filozoficzną minę. - A coś ty taki poetycki? - zapytał Adrien z rozbawieniem. - Na głodzie robi się różne rzeczy - odparł, a na widok miny chłopaka wyjaśnił - Nie jadłem nic już mega długo. Może dzisiaj obyło się bez przemiany, ale patrzenie na was strasznie mnie zmęczyło. A właściwie słuchanie. - No dobra, już dobra - i udał się w stronę domu, żeby dać swojemu kwami jego upragniony camembert. W tym czasie Marinette w swoim pokoju z radości skakała aż pod sufit. ''Rozdział VII - Nic panu nie jest? ( 20.04.2016 ) Zaczął się nowy dzień. Słońce już wzeszło i raziło ludzi po oczach. To właśnie ono obudziło Vi. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na zegarek. Szkoła zaczynała się za dwadzieścia minut. - Axelle, wstawaj - powiedziała zaspanym głosem do swojej siostry bliźniaczki - mamy dwadzieścia minut do lekcji. Dziewczyna podniosła się lekko, rozejrzała się dookoła i opadła na łóżko. - Może innym razem - odpowiedziała siostrze, która już drzemała. Obie już zaczęły odpływać, gdy do pokoju wpadła ich matka, która ubierała się w biegu. - Dziewczyny! - zawołała - Wstawajcie, bo się spóźnicie! - Ale mamo... - powiedziały jednocześnie. - Nie ma żadnego ale! Macie iść do szkoły. I nie próbujcie urywać się z lekcji. Dyrektor powiedział, że jak jeszcze raz pójdziecie na wagary, to zostaniecie zawieszone! Siostry zaczęły się podnosić. Axelle spojrzała na Vi porozumiewawczo, a ta skinęła głową, po czym obie zaczęły kaszleć. - Czuję się podle... - stwierdziła jedna ze zmarnowaną miną. - Taa, ja też - dołączyła do niej druga - Chyba coś złapałyśmy... - No i nie chciałybyśmy pozarażać naszych kolegów, więc... - Chyba powinnyśmy zostać w domu - lubiły dokańczać za sobą zdania. Działały jak jeden organizm. Vi zawsze wiedziała, o czym myśli Axelle i na odwrót, a przy tym były całkiem dobrymi aktorkami. Jednak ich matka znała je już za dobrze. - Nie! Nie nabierzecie mnie znowu! - oświadczyła stanowczym tonem. Bliźniaczki wiedziały, że przegrały tę bitwę, więc jak mama im kazała, poszły do szkoły. Obie miały ciemnobrązowe oczy, jasnobrązowe włosy upięte w wysoki kucyk sięgający im do pasa, a grzywki zaczesane na bok. Nosiły takie same, szaro - różowe, długie bluzki spięte czarnym paskiem. Do tego czarne legginsy i wysokie trampki sięgające im aż do ud. Tata kupił jednej z nich szarą parę, a drugiej zieloną, bo nie było dwóch identycznych i przy okazji łatwiej byłoby je odróżnić. Ale bliźniaczkom średnio się to spodobało, więc zrobiły zamiankę, w wyniku której obie miały po jednym bucie szarym i jednym zielonym. Miały własny styl i nie bały się tego pokazywać. Pojechały na rowerach, bo ten środek transportu ze wszystkich, jakie posiadały był najszybszy. Lubiły jeździć tak po prostu, ale też wyczynowo. Na rowerze, łyżwach i rolkach, ale zdecydowanie najbardziej lubiły deskę. Ich rodzice uważali, że to marnowanie czasu i że same mogą sobie coś zrobić, więc postanowili, że zapiszą je na jakieś zajęcia. Chcieli, żeby to było coś ciekawego i im się spodobało, więc zapisali je na lekcje tańca. Ale nie takiego zwykłego. Hip - hop, breakdance i te sprawy. Dziewczyny na początku były średnio zadowolone, ale jak zaczęły opanowywać różne triki, naprawdę to polubiły. No i różne salta i umiejętność przewracania się tak, żeby sobie nic nie zrobić, przydawała im się na desce i tym podobnych pojazdach. Nie wiedziały jak, ale znalazły się w szkole na czas. Nie lubiły się uczyć, ale zawsze udało im się jakoś wybrnąć z sytuacji. Były pomysłowe i umiały to wykorzystać. Jedyna rzecz, której nie mogły zaradzić, to te wagary. Czasami udało im się wcisnąć jakiś kit nauczycielowi lub rodzicom, ale nic nie umiały poradzić na to, że nie chciało im się siedzieć na lekcjach i nie miały na to żadnego usprawiedliwienia. Ostatnio jednak opuściły tyle zajęć, że już musiały iść do szkoły. Dobrze wiedziały, że jest pewna granica, której nie powinny przekraczać. - O, panienki Rentir - zagadnęła je jedna z nauczycielek. Była jedną z niewielu fajnych dorosłych w tej szkole - Lepiej się dzisiaj pilnujcie, bo pan Bonjour jest nie w humorze. Jeden z uczniów oblał go gorącą czekoladą - uśmiechnęła się i odeszła pośpiesznym krokiem. Zrobiły tak jak im poradziła. Były grzeczne przez wszystkie lekcje. Potem poszły na hip - hop. Gdy wracały, było już po szesnastej. W pewnym momencie zauważyły staruszka ubranego w beżowe spodnie i czerwoną koszulę. Upuścił swoją laskę i nie umiał się schylić. Vi spojrzała w górę. - Patrz! - zawołała. Axelle powiodła za jej wzrokiem. Idealnie nad staruszkiem wisiała ogromna, metalowa rura. Pewnie mieli ją wykorzystać robotnicy przy remoncie budynku obok. Była zawieszona na czterech linach, z czego dwie już były przerwane. - Proszę pana! - krzyknęły jednocześnie. Pobiegły czym prędzej do niego. Axelle złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą, a Vi zgarnęła jego laskę i zaczęła ich popychać. Chwilę potem rozległ się głośny huk, towarzyszący uderzeniu rury w ziemię, w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą stali. - Nic panu nie jest? - zapytała jedna dysząc. - Nie, wszystko w porządku - uśmiechnął się - nie wiem jak wam dziękować. - Ależ nie ma spawy, przecież każdy... - Na naszym miejscu zrobiłby to samo. - Niech pan uważa na siebie - dodały razem, zabrały rowery i odeszły w stronę domu. - No, właśnie nie każdy... - szepnął staruszek pod nosem i spojrzał na parę osób, które w osłupieniu obserwowały całe zajście. Odszedł chwiejąc się i podpierając laską, jednak za zakrętem przerzucił ją przez ramię i szedł jak każdy, zdrowy człowiek. Bliźniaczki wróciły podekscytowane całym zajściem, ale zgodnie ustaliły, że nie powiedzą o tym rodzicom, żeby ich nie martwić. Odrobiły lekcje i zeszły na dół, do jadalni, gdzie słuchały piętnastominutowej przemowy rodziców na temat tego, że są z nich dumni, ale też, że nie powinny zaprzestać na jednym dobrym dniu. Ledwo skończyli, a już zaczynali następne przemówienie, więc dziewczyny wycofały się pod pretekstem natychmiastowego rozpoczęcia nauki. Weszły do pokoju i usiadły na swoich łóżkach. Pierwsze co rzuciło im się w oczy, to dwa pudełeczka stojące na biurku. ''Rozdział VIII - Odlot! ( 22.04.2016 ) Były w kształcie sześciokątów i jedyne, co je różniło, to kolory. Te po stronie Vi było brązowe, a te drugie - białe. - Czy po jednym dniu byłyśmy tak grzeczne, że zasłużyłyśmy na prezenty? - zapytała Axelle. - Może... Jednocześnie otworzyły paczuszki. W każdym był naszyjnik wyglądający jak połowa Yin - Yang w kształcie lisiego ogona. Ten Vi był pomarańczowy z żółtą końcówką, podzieloną na pięć części, a Axelle wyglądał tak samo tylko, że był biały, a końcówka niebieska. Po chwili zaczęły świecić i wyleciały z nich dwie istotki. Były wielkości dłoni. Miały duże głowy z lisimi uszami i małe ciałka, z których wyrastały ogony. - Łaaał! - wyrwało się siostrom jednocześnie. - Cześć - powiedziały stworzonka razem. - Jestem Cheet, kwami Rudego Lisa - oświadczyło pomarańczowe. - A ja Cutte, kwami Białego Lisa - dodało białe. - Aaa... co to znaczy? - To znaczy, że z naszą pomocą... - zaczęła Cutte. - Będziecie mogły przemieniać się w superbohaterki! - dokończyła Cheet. - Tak jak Biedronka i Czarny Kot? - upewniła się Vi, a gdy kwami pokiwały głowami, zawołała razem z siostrą: - Odlot! - To co teraz zrobimy? - Axelle patrzyła to na jedną, to na drugą. - Załóżcie naszyjniki - dziewczyny zrobiły tak jak im kazano. Przyjrzały się zawieszkom, które teraz wyglądały jak zwyczajny Yin - Yang. - A nie będzie najpierw jakiejś teorii? Kwami spojrzały po sobie. - Wiecie, po tylu pokoleniach superbohaterów nauczyłyśmy się, że... - Najlepiej się uczyć w praktyce. Jak nadejdzie moment, to będziecie wiedziały, co zrobić. - To zawsze tak jest. Tylko pamiętajcie o jednej rzeczy: jak użyjecie supermocy... - Macie tylko pięć minut do odmiany - dokończyły razem. Mówiły, jakby znały się od zawsze. Axelle i Vi wymieniły spojrzenia. Obie pomyślały to samo: nic dziwnego, że trafiły akurat do nich. Zachowywały się praktycznie w ten sam sposób, co bliźniaczki. - A jak się przemienić? - Dobre pytanie - Cheet uśmiechnęła się - każda z was musi wypowiedzieć imię swojego kwami i, według wersji oficjalnej: "przemień mnie", ale już nikt się tego nie trzyma. - Możecie sobie coś wymyślić - wyjaśniła Cutte - Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak jedna z Lisic miała zawołanie: "Cutte, wystrychnij ich na dudków" - zaśmiała się - Nie powiem, żebym je lubiła, ale w tamtych czasach było niezwykle zabawne. Ale nie czas na wspominki. Do dzieła! - No dobra! - Vi przeszła na środek pokoju - Cheet, oszukaj! - i zamieniła się w Rudą Lisicę. Jej brązowe włosy miały teraz kształt lisiego ogona. Były trochę dłuższe, a ich końcówki pomarańczowe, tak jak cały jej kostium. Pod szyją miała żółte futerko. Na nadgarstkach, butach i w pasie miała paski w tym kolorze. Na biodrze było przymocowane czerwone nunchaku. Miała lisie uszy i maskę przypominającą trochę mordkę tego zwierzęcia. - A ty? - zapytała Cutte Axelle. - Nie mam pomysłu. - Powiedz pierwsze, co ci przyjdzie do głowy. - Okej. Cutte, kituj! - Kituj? Poważnie? - zdążyło wypowiedzieć kwami, zanim zostało wciągnięte przez naszyjnik. Biała Lisica wyglądała tak samo jak Ruda, tylko, że jej kostium był biały z niebieskimi elementami. Jej nunchaku miało kolor granatowy. - Kituj? - zapytała Vi. - No co? To było pierwsze, co mi przyszło do głowy - i obie się zaśmiały - Czas przetestować nasze nowe możliwości - i wyskoczyły przez okno. Skakały po dachach przez godzinę. Dowiedziały się, że łańcuch w broni Białej Lisicy jest nieskończony, tak jak linka w joju Biedronki. Za to Ruda Lisica może połączyć dwie części swojego nunchaku, w wyniku czego powstaje kij o długości około metra. Gdy wybiła godzina wpół do dziewiątej, uznały, że czas przetestować supermoce. - Ty pierwsza - Vi odsunęła się trochę, a Axelle zawołała: - Polarny lód! - po chwili w jej rękach pojawił się łuk zrobiony z lodu. Naciągnęła go i pojawiła się lodowa strzała. Wystrzeliła ją w pobliski budynek, którego kawałek natychmiast zamarzł. Był on opuszczony, więc dziewczyna pozbyła się jeszcze siedmiu strzał i łuk zniknął. - Chyba wyczerpałam limit - stwierdziła - Twoja kolej. - Rudy płomień! - w rękach Rudej Lisicy pojawiły się shurikeny, zrobione z ognia, jednak w ogóle jej nie parzyły. W każdej dłoni miała po cztery. Wyrzuciła je tam, gdzie przed chwilą trafiły strzały jej siostry. Gdy tylko ogniste gwiazdki zetknęły się z lodem, powstała mgła tak gęsta, że nie było nic widać. Kiedy naszyjniki obu dziewczyn zapiszczały i z ich końcówek zniknęła jedna część, ruszyły z powrotem do domu. Wskoczyły przez okno do swojego pokoju i po chwili obie się odmieniły. Kwami opadły lekko zmęczone na biurko. - No, nieźle - stwierdziła Cheet - Teraz przydałoby się coś zjeść. - A co byście chciały? - Popcorn! - krzyknęły stworzonka jednocześnie. Vi uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła z szafki paczkę prażonej kukurydzy. - Trzymamy parę rzeczy na czarną godzinę - wyjaśniła. - I jak? Podobało się? - Cutte, nie czekając na odpowiedź, zwróciła się do Axelle - Oficjalnie stwierdzam, że tym swoim " kituj" pobiłaś " wystrychnij ich na dudków". Gratulacje! - zrobiła pętlę w powietrzu. Bliźniaczki zaczęły się śmiać - Jeszcze jedno: ze swojej supermocy możecie też zrobić tarczę. - Macie do wyboru broń lub tarczę, pod która możecie schronić nie tylko siebie - wyjaśniła Cheet - Tarcza z ognia lub z lodu. No, ale chyba już dość wrażeń na dziś. Vi i Axelle położyły się do łóżek, a po chwili obok nich wylądowały ich kwami. Wszyscy czuli to samo. To był początek ciekawej przygody. I z tą myślą cała czwórka odpłynęła do krainy snów. ''Rozdział IX - Gady nie są oślizgłe ( 23.04.2016 ) - Ostatnio na ulicach Paryża zauważono tajemnicze postacie. Dwie noce temu widziano skaczące po dachach dwie dziewczyny w kostiumach przypominających lisy. Poza tym wcześniej tego samego dnia widziano Kameleona w towarzystwie Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Czyżby Paryż miał trójkę nowych bohaterów? Adrien wyłączył telewizor. - Co ich nagle tylu? Jeden Kameleon to za mało? - zdenerwował się. - Może ty i Biedronka już sobie nie radzicie - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Plagg. - Tak uważasz? Stworzonko wzruszyło ramionami. - A ja uważam, że świetnie sobie radzimy - Adrien wstał - I nie potrzebujemy jakichś oślizgłych gadów do pomocy! - Gady nie są oślizgłe - Plagg zrobił przemądrzałą minę. - A co ty mnie tak poprawiasz? - No, bo mi kazałeś. - Co? - zapytał blondyn zdziwiony. - No, powiedziałeś, cytuję: " Znajdź sobie inne zajęcie niż marudzenie ", więc cię poprawiam - zrobił krótką przerwę i dodał z uśmiechem - Dla ciebie tak samo denerwujące, a dla mnie nawet zabawniejsze. Adrien westchnął i włączył telewizor, akurat, by zobaczyć relację na żywo z ulic miasta. - Plagg... - No, nie! - Wysuwaj pazury! - nie zwracając uwagi na protesty kwami, przemienił się w Czarnego Kota i wyszedł przez okno. Marinette właśnie szła do Alyi, która miała zdać jej relację dotyczącą jej i Nino. Nie była nawet w połowie drogi, gdy zobaczyła człowieka w masce. Miał na sobie fioletowe spodnie w kolorowe kropki i niebieską koszulę, z kieszonki której wystawał kwiatek. Na głowie miał czapkę błazna. Dziewczyna czym prędzej znalazła się w ustronnym miejscu i przemieniła w Biedronkę. Kiedy za pomocą joja przemieszczała się w stronę nowego złoczyńcy, dołączył do niej Kameleon. Zauważyła, że miał teraz dwa baty zamiast jednego. Jak przystanęli, zetknął je ze sobą, a one połączyły się. Po chwili zauważyli w oddali Czarnego Kota i pobiegli do niego. Uśmiechnął się na widok Biedronki, jednak, gdy zobaczył, z kim przyszła, zrzedła mu mina. Opowiedział im, że ich nowy przeciwnik to Lord Żartowniś, który ze swoich kieszeni może wyciągnąć wszystko, czym może zrobić innym coś, co według niego jest śmieszne. Podobno przy wszystkich zrobiono mu głupi dowcip i postanowił się zemścić. Dlatego przyjął pomoc Władcy Ciem i teraz robi wszystkim żarty. Na końcu swojej przemowy blondyn dodał, że wiedzieliby to, gdyby byli tu wcześniej. Biedronka i Kameleon zgodnie westchnęli, po czym cała trójka ruszyła do ataku. Okazało się, że Lord Żartowniś całkiem dobrze walczy, używając zwykłych przedmiotów, przy czym używa wielu gier słownych. Biedronka pomyślała, że w innych okolicznościach on i Czarny Kot mogliby się zakumplować. Po kolejnym powiedzonku dziewczyna nie wytrzymała: - To wcale nie jest śmieszne! To, co robisz, nikogo nie bawi, więc przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko! Złoczyńca przyjrzał się jej badawczo. - Chyba ktoś tu nie ma poczucia humoru - stwierdził. - I to nie jeden ktoś - dodał Czarny Kot, zerkając na poważnego, jak zazwyczaj, Kameleona, ale nikt go nie usłyszał. - Wiesz, że każdy ma jakieś określone cechy, które w mniejszym lub większym stopniu tworzą osobowość? - Lord Żartowniś zwrócił się do Biedronki i nie czekając na odpowiedź mówił dalej - Jestem pewien, że masz w sobie jakąś rozrywkową część, Tylko trzeba ją... wydobyć - po czym wyciągnął coś z kieszeni i zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, strzelił do dziewczyny. ''Rozdział X - Nienawidzę ławek ( 29.04.2016 ) Rozbłysło światło, które oślepiło wszystkich i przed nimi stało teraz pięć Biedronek. Każda miała kostium innego koloru, ale na wszystkich były czarne kropki. Chłopcy patrzyli w osłupieniu, a złoczyńca podszedł do dziewczyny w żółtym stroju. Złapał ją w pasie, a ona się zaśmiała. - Radosna Biedronko, idziesz ze mną - szepnął do niej, po czym razem wskoczyli na dach - Żeby było łatwiej - zwrócił się do Kota i Kameleona - wyjaśnię wam coś. Otóż, każda z tych Biedronek reprezentuje inną cechę jej charakteru. I choćbyście mnie pokonali i zniszczyli przedmiot z akumą, to jej nie oczyścicie, póki nie poskładacie Biedronki. A to wcale nie takie łatwe - pstryknął palcami i każda z nich pobiegła w inną stronę, a on sam uciekł z tą w żółtym kostiumie. Bohaterowie jeszcze przez chwilę słyszeli ich śmiech, a potem pobiegli za jedną z dziewczyn. Dogonili ją po paru metrach. Była ubrana na szaro. Gdy ich zobaczyła, cofnęła się przerażona i spuściła głowę. - Zostawcie mnie! - zawołała. Miała niesamowicie delikatny głos i wydawała się bardzo nieśmiała. - Przecież nic ci nie zrobimy - zapewnił ją blondyn z przyjacielskim uśmiechem. Uniosła powoli głowę i spojrzała na niego, ale kiedy wyciągnął do niej rękę, natychmiast uciekła. - To chyba rzeczywiście nie będzie takie proste - stwierdził szarooki. - Mówisz? - zapytał Kot sarkastycznie - Przydałby się ktoś do pomocy. - To może my? - chłopcy usłyszeli głos nad sobą, więc spojrzeli w górę. Na dachu stały dwie dziewczyny. Zeskoczyły zgrabnie na ziemię i ukłoniły się. - Ruda Lisica, do usług - powiedziała ta w pomarańczowym kostiumie. - Biała Lisica, też do usług - przedstawiła się ta w białym stroju. - Dobra, to ja złapię tą, a wy przyprowadźcie resztę - Kameleon pobiegł za Szarą Biedronką. Lisice i Kot jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, a potem rozbiegli się w trzy różne strony. Chłopak przeszedł parę uliczek, aż w końcu natrafił na dziewczynę w niebieskim kostiumie. Zaczaił się za jednym z budynków i obserwował. Nie wiedział, jaka to cecha charakteru, więc nie wiadomo było, co by zrobiła, gdyby podszedł. Po chwili Niebieska kopnęła śmietnik, wywalając przy okazji jego zawartość i krzyknęła: - I po co wszędzie te kubły na śmieci?! Przecież i tak wszyscy wywalają wszystko na trawę! - usiadła na ławce i dodała - Nienawidzę ławek! - Chyba trafiła mi się maruda - pomyślał Czarny Kot. Nie przyszedł mu do głowy lepszy pomysł niż podejść. Nie chciał jej atakować, w końcu to jakaś część jego Biedronki. - Mogę się przysiąść? - zapytał ze swoim uśmieszkiem. - Nie. - A nie chcesz może pójść gdzieś ze mną? - nie poddawał się. - Nie, nie chcę. - Dlaczego? - Bo mnie wkurzasz - wstała i ruszyła wolnym krokiem przed siebie. - Daj spokój, chyba nie jest aż tak źle - dogonił ją i złapał za ramię. - Właśnie, że jest! - odwróciła się zdenerwowana - Jesteś niemożliwy! Zawsze pchasz się tam, gdzie cię nie chcą! - Czarny Kot cofnął rękę i słuchał w osłupieniu - Czasem zachowujesz się, jakbyś był najlepszy. Uważasz, że należę tylko do ciebie! - zrobiła krótką pauzę - Wolałabym tworzyć duet z Kameleonem niż z tobą! - nawet się nie zająknęła, gdy to mówiła. Blondyn zmarszczył brwi i nie zastanawiając się długo, złapał ją i przerzucił sobie przez ramię. Na początku się szamotała, ale wkrótce dała za wygraną. Chłopak całą drogę do Wieży Eiffla, gdzie miał się spotkać z pozostałymi, zastanawiał się nad jej słowami. Pomyślał, że przecież nie jest sobą i to tylko kawałek Biedronki. Nagle uderzyła go jedna myśl: co, jeżeli jakaś część niebieskookiej, nie wiadomo jak duża, rzeczywiście tak o nim myślała? Ale zaciekawiła go też inna rzecz. Był pewien, że Biedronka tak łatwo by mu się nie poddała. Doszedł do wniosku, że chyba po podzieleniu nie ma takiej siły. A dochodzenie do czegokolwiek przy Niebieskiej było prawie niewykonalne. Co chwilę jego tok myślenia przerywały frazy typu: " Daleko jeszcze?", " Jesteś strasznie niewygodny" i " Nienawidzę ławek". Na miejscu zastał Kameleona z Szarą na rękach. Wpatrywała się w niego rozanielonym spojrzeniem. - Nie jestem za ciężka? - pytała, a gdy pokręcił głową, dodała swoim delikatnym głosem - O jeju, ale ty jesteś silny - na co Kot wywrócił oczami, zabrał szarookiemu bat i przywiązał nim Niebieską do Wieży Eiffla. Po chwili zauważyli Lisice. Ciągnęły za sobą dwie nieprzytomne Biedronki - Fioletową i Pomarańczową. ''Rozdział XI - Mogłem nie pytać ( 30.04.2016 ) - Co wyście im zrobiły? - zapytał blondyn z nutą niepokoju w głosie. Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie. - My? Nic - odparły jednocześnie. Po chwili jedna dodała - To długa historia. - Ale tak w skrócie, to ja goniłam tę tu - Biała Lisica wskazała Fioletową - To straszna panikara. Jak mnie zobaczyła to krzyknęła: " Dzikie zwierzę!" i zaczęła uciekać. No, to zaczęłam ją gonić. - A ta - Ruda Lisica spojrzała na Pomarańczową - Okazało się, że to pewna siebie przywódczyni. Jak jej powiedziałam, żeby poszła ze mną to stwierdziła, że to ona tu rządzi i ja jej nie będę mówić co ma robić. No, to ja jej na to, że właśnie, że będę i wtedy ona postanowiła pokazać, kto rządzi. Zaczęła kręcić tym swoim jojem i wyglądała jak jakaś psychopatka. No, to zaczęłam uciekać, a ona mnie goniła – chłopcy patrzyli to na jedną to na drugą, nadal nic nie rozumiejąc – W pewnym momencie skręciłam i patrzę, a tam Fioletowa Biedronka. Ledwo zdążyłam się odsunąć, ale Pomarańczowa nie miała tyle szczęścia. Po prostu wpadły na siebie... - Musiały mieć niezły napęd skoro jeszcze się nie obudziły – uśmiechnęła się Biała Lisica do siostry. - Mogłem nie pytać – stwierdził Czarny Kot. - Mogłeś – odpowiedziały jednocześnie. - Nawet nie wiecie, jak zabawnie się na was patrzy – usłyszeli znajomy głos Lorda Żartownisia, a Żółta Biedronka zawtórowała mu śmiechem. Kameleon rozdzielił bat na dwie części i jedną z nich związał wszystkie cztery Biedronki, tak, żeby stykały się ramionami, po czym zwrócił się do Kota: - Zajmijcie go czymś – potem stanął trochę w tyle powiedział: " Kamuflaż" i zniknął. - Więc... - zaczął blondyn – Co planujesz Mistrzu Dowcipnisiu? – celowo przekręcił jego imię. On uśmiechnął się na te słowa. - Skoro już zrobiłem co chciałem i się z was pośmiałem, to chyba mogę wam zabrać miracula. A szkoda – zwrócił się do Czarnego Kota – Bo jesteś naprawdę w porządku – ledwo skończył mówić gdy powaliła go niewidzialna siła. Złapała Żółtą i zetknęła ją z pozostałymi. Nastąpił rozbłysk i znowu zobaczyli dawną, czerwoną Biedronkę. - Co ja tu robię? - zapytała zdezorientowana. - Potem ci wyjaśnimy – powiedziała jedna z Lisic. Obie przytrzymywały złoczyńcę. Czarny Kot zauważył drgające powietrze. Po chwili w tym miejscu pojawił się Kameleon. Wyciągnął w stronę niebieskookiej rękę z kwiatkiem, wyjętym z kieszeni koszuli Lorda Żartownisia. - Piękny kwiat dla pięknej pani – powiedział z uśmiechem. Spojrzała na niego. - Znowu te oczy – pomyślała, ale nie zdążyła zrobić nic więcej, bo złoczyńca wyciągnął z kieszeni garść piasku i rzucił bliźniaczkom w oczy. Wstał, zrobił to samo z Kameleonem i wyrwał mu roślinę. - Szczęśliwy Traf! - Biedronka wyrzuciła w górę swoje jojo, a po chwili na jej rękach wylądowała tacka z ciastem, pełnym bitej śmietany – Tak cię to bawi? - zwróciła się do zanoszącego się śmiechem Żartownisia – To masz! - rzuciła mu plackiem w twarz. Zamierzał sięgnąć do kieszeni, by wyciągnąć kolejną rzecz, ale Czarny Kot zareagował błyskawicznie. - Kotaklizm! - dotknął słupa stojącego nieopodal. Przewrócił się on na złoczyńcę uniemożliwiając mu dostęp do kieszeni. Niebieskooka zniszczyła kwiatek, oczyściła akumę i... - Niezwykła Biedronka! - i wszystko wróciło do normy. Opaska szarookiego wydała ostrzegawcze piknięcie. - Chyba musisz już iść – stwierdził blondyn lodowatym tonem, a Kameleon obdarzył go tak samo zimnym spojrzeniem. Pożegnał się z dziewczynami i uciekł. - A wy kim jesteście? - zapytała Biedronka zdziwiona. - Ruda i Biała Lisica. - Według mnie to trochę długie nazwy – stwierdził Czarny Kot – Mogę na jedną z was mówić Liszka? Po chwili siostry zaczęły się sprzeczać, która z nich ma to być. W końcu zagrały w papier, kamień, nożyce i wygrała Vi. - Więc ty jesteś Liszka – zwrócił się chłopak do niej – A ty w skrócie Lisica – powiedział do Axelle. Gdy miracula jego i Biedronki zapiszczały ostrzegawczo, rzucił krótkie "Do zobaczenia" i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. ''Rozdział XII - Ciężko się do niej przyzwyczaić ( 30.04.2016 ) Marinette wróciła do domu, przywitała się z rodzicami i poszła do siebie na górę. Rzuciła się na łóżko. Była bardzo zmęczona walką, której nawet nie pamiętała. - Mari? Nie zapomniałaś o czymś? - zapytała Tikki. Dziewczyna zerwała się na równe nogi. - Alya! - wykrzyknęła. W tym momencie zadzwonił telefon. To była jej przyjaciółka. Marinette szybko wymyśliła w miarę wiarygodną historyjkę o tym, że musiała pomóc w piekarni, więc nie mogła przyjść. Niepewnie odebrała telefon. Już miała się zacząć tłumaczyć, gdy usłyszała: - Przepraszam, że cię wystawiłam! Ale wiesz, po mieście biegało pięć Biedronek i musiałam to mieć! - zrobiła przerwę, by złapać oddech - Dostałaś sms - a? No, nieważne. Jutro jest sobota, więc możemy gdzieś pójść. Jeszcze raz przepraszam, ale nie mam za bardzo czasu. - Spoko... - Do zobaczenia - Alya ledwo dała jej dojść do słowa. - Pa - powiedziała niebieskooka, ale szatynka już się rozłączyła. Sprawdziła wiadomości i rzeczywiście był tam sms od Alyi, jednak była tak zmęczona, że postanowiła się już dłużej nie zastanawiać. Była dopiero osiemnasta, ale Marinette zasnęła i spała do samego rana. Śnił jej się Kameleon... Kiedy się obudziła, zjadła śniadanie i powędrowała do parku, gdzie Alya już na nią czekała. - Cześć - pomachała jej. - Hej - odparła niebieskooka i, nie mogąc się już dłużej powstrzymać, zapytała - Co takiego ważnego robiłaś wczoraj? - Ach, to - westchnęła - Musiałam wrzucić relację na Biedrobloga. Wiesz, że krążą plotki, że Biedronka i Kameleon są parą? Wczoraj po misji się spotkali, a on na pożegnanie dał jej całusa w policzek. Zobacz - pokazała parę zdjęć na swoim telefonie. Marinette zobaczyła na nich Biedronkę i Kameleona. - Niemożliwe! - zawołała w myślach. Serce w niej zamarło, bo nie pamiętała, żeby spotkała się z nim po walce. - Zaczekasz chwilę? Muszę tylko coś sprawdzić - oznajmiła na głos. Alya zamrugała, ale nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, bo Marinette już nie było. Poszła na drugą stronę parku za drzewa, gdzie nie było jej widać. Opowiedziała o wszystkim Tikki, która patrzyła na nią ze zdziwieniem i niepokojem. - Marinette, jak to nie pamiętasz? Przecież zaraz po rozmowie z Alyą przemieniłaś się i wyszłaś. Gdy wróciłaś, od razu zasnęłaś. Dziewczyna zamyśliła się. Więc to jednak nie był sen... Po chwili rzeczywiście coś zaczęło jej się przypominać. Naprawdę spotkała się wczoraj z szarookim, ale te wspomnienia były rozmazane. Jakby patrzyła na nie przez mgłę. Jedyne co widziała wyraźnie to szare oczy Kameleona. Może była tak zmęczona, że zwyczajnie zapomniała? Zanim zdążyła sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, zza rogu wyjechały dwie dziewczyny na deskach. Wyglądały identycznie i jechały prosto na nią. Gdy ją zauważyły, otworzyły szerzej oczy, spojrzały na siebie i obie skręciły w tym samym momencie, omijając Marinette z dwóch stron. Niebieskooka stała w miejscu i nie mogła się ruszyć. Po chwili usłyszała, że bliźniaczki wołają jednocześnie: - Przepraszamy! Odwróciła się akurat, by zobaczyć, jak znikają za następnym zakrętem. Znowu wróciła myślami do nowego superbohatera. Po chwili wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do Alyi, która stała przy bramie z wzrokiem utkwionym w drugim końcu parku. Dziewczyna powiodła za jej spojrzeniem i zobaczyła Chloe, kłócącą się ze swoją rudowłosą przyjaciółką, Sabriną. Po chwili okularnica odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Blondynka stała, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą zniknęła jej koleżanka. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy przyjaciółki do niej podeszły. - Cześć - Chloe podskoczyła jak oparzona, kiedy usłyszała głos Marinette, która tylko się uśmiechnęła. - Cz... Cześć - odparła niepewnie i spuściła głowę. - Coś się stało? - Nie, nic. Tylko... - blondynka zawahała się i po krótkim namyśle dokończyła - Sabrina chyba wolała tę starą Chloe - spojrzała na nie, po czym uciekła wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. Marinette nigdy by nie pomyślała, że kiedyś będzie z nią rozmawiać w ten sposób. Nawet ją rozumiała. Wiedziała, że wcale nie jest jej łatwo być miłym dla każdego, skoro jeszcze do niedawna pomiatała ludźmi na każdym kroku. Nie spodziewała się tego, ale nagle zrobiło jej się żal Chloe. Właściwie to pomyślała, że jej nowa wersja byłaby niezłym materiałem, może nie od razu na przyjaciółkę, ale na dobrą koleżankę na pewno. Tak jak wcześniej Adrien, Marinette zobaczyła w jej oczach smutek i wiedziała, że jest szczery. Zanim zdążyła pomyśleć cokolwiek innego, wypaliła: - To może przejdziesz się z nami? Chloe spojrzała na nie ze zdziwieniem, a kiedy pokiwały głowami zachęcająco, zgodziła się. Chodziły po sklepach, oglądając różne rzeczy. Blondynka kupiła coś dla każdej z nich, a na sprzeciwy swoich towarzyszek machnęła ręką i stwierdziła, że coś im się od niej należy. Po jakimś czasie zgadało się o tym pamiętnym wieczorze, kiedy Chloe postanowiła się zmienić, a Nino i Alya zostali parą. - To było mega zabawne - uznała Alya, po czym wyjaśniła - Bo to ja i Nino chcieliśmy wyswatać was! - Co? - zapytały Marinette i Chloe chórem. - O tym rozmawialiśmy tamtego dnia. Chcieliśmy zorganizować spotkanie i stworzyć sytuację, żebyś mogła się zbliżyć do Adriena. Ale nas wyprzedziliście - zaśmiała się szatynka. Zanim Marinette zdążyła zareagować odezwała się blondynka: - Zakochałaś się w Adrienie? - zapytała, na co niebieskooka oblała się rumieńcem i odwróciła wzrok - To wspaniale! Chodź! - złapała ją za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą. - Dokąd? - Jak to dokąd? Powiedzieć Adrienowi! - Co?! Nie! - Marinette wyrwała rękę z jej uścisku - Ja... ja nie jestem... gotowa - wydukała ze spuszczoną głową. Chloe pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. - Rozumiem. Spoko, nie będę się wtrącać. - A ty w sumie nie kochasz się w nim? - zapytał Alya. - Ja? W Adrienie? - blondynka się zaśmiała - Nie. Masz na myśli te wszystkie moje " Mój kochany Adrienku"? - i nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodała - Chciałam tylko, żeby zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Pewnie powiedział wam, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. I Marinette, zapewniam cię, że nigdy nie chciałam być dla niego nikim więcej. - uśmiechnęła się - No, my tu gadu, gadu, a ja muszę lecieć - spojrzała na zegarek - Jestem spóźniona! Pa! - i wybiegła ze sklepu. Przyjaciółki, ciągle za nią patrząc, zaczęły iść przed siebie. - Ciężko się do niej przyzwyczaić. - Taa... - Ale jest w porządku - Marinette zgodziła się z Alyą i poszły pospacerować po mieście. Mogły ze sobą rozmawiać całymi dniami i nigdy nie brakowło im tematów. Cały czas było słychać głos którejś z nich. Ani na chwilę nie nastawała cisza. Już dawno nie spędziły ze sobą całego dnia. Jednak wszystko, co dobre, szybko się kończy i wkrótce obie musiały wracać do domów. * * * Axelle i Vi właśnie jechały na deskach najszybciej, jak mogły. Musiały zdążyć na lekcję tańca. Były już koło parku. Właśnie skręciły i na swojej drodze zobaczyły dziewczynę. Miała czarne włosy, które w słońcu lśniły jakby były niebieskie. Wiedziały, że nie zdążą zahamować, więc skręciły i ominęły ją z dwóch stron. - Przepraszamy! - zawołały razem i pojechały dalej. Mimo że miały mało czasu zatrzymały się za rogiem. - Widziałaś? - zapytała Axelle, a Vi pokiwała głową, wiedząc, że ta mówi o małym, czerwonym stworzonku, które było zawieszone w powietrzu obok czarnowłosej. - Chyba znalazłyśmy Biedronkę - stwierdziła. Wiedziały, że i tak już są spóźnione, ale postanowiły pomyśleć nad tym później i jechały przed siebie, aż znalazły się przed dużym, niedawno wyremontowanym budynkiem. Wracały stamtąd zamyślone. W końcu Axelle wyraziła myśli ich obu: - Ciekawe, kto jest Czarnym Kotem? - wiedziały, że czarnowłosa to córka piekarza. Nieraz kupowały w jego piekarni i nieraz ją tam widziały. I obie miały wrażenie, że Czarnego Kota widują dużo częściej, niż im się wydaje. - Na pewno już gdzieś widziałam te oczy - stwierdziła Vi i bliźniaczki, jak na komendę, zatrzymały się przed jednym z bilbordów. Była na niem reklama strojów Gabriela Agreste'a, którą prezentował jego syn Adrien. Przystojny blondyn o zielonych oczach... - Aaaaaa... - westchnęły jednocześnie. - Tylko jeden chłopak w Paryżu ma takie oczy - powiedziała Vi. - Adrien Agreste lub, jak kto woli, Czarny Kot - Axelle się uśmiechnęła. Zadowolone z siebie, że jednego dnia odkryły tożsamości dwójki superbohaterów, pojechały do jednego z parków z ich ulubiona rampą, na której robiły triki do samego wieczora. ''Rozdział XIII - No to chyba mamy problem ( 01.05.2016 ) Marinette już od tygodnia chodziła podekscytowana. Równo siedem dni temu ogłoszono konkurs dotyczący mody. Osoba, która zwycięży, będzie miała zagwarantowany staż u samego Gabriela Agreste'a, mającego osobiście wybrać najlepszy projekt. I właśnie nadszedł ten dzień. Dziewczyna prawie w podskokach szła do szkoły. Miała szansę, żeby spełnić swoje wielkie marzenie, ale jednocześnie się bała. Taka okazja może się już więcej nie powtórzyć, a jeśli jej się nie uda, będzie mogła spróbować znowu dopiero za rok, kiedy skończy szkołę. A i tak jedynym sposobem byłoby chyba nękanie pana Agreste'a dniami i nocami. Marinette poszła za radą Tikki i postanowiła się za bardzo nie przejmować, ale to postanowienie wcieliła w życie dopiero dziś rano. Przez ostatni tydzień martwiła się o najdrobniejszy szczegół. Starała się jak mogła, żeby wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik, a na stwierdzenia innych, że wszystko jest idealnie, machała ręką i poprawiała coś, co i tak nie wymagało poprawy. Gdy weszła do szkoły, od razu widok przesłoniła jej burza brązowych włosów Alyi. Dziewczyna uściskała ją i życzyła powodzenia. Potem odeszła, żeby nagrywać materiał na szkolnego bloga. Niebieskooka uśmiechnęła się do własnych myśli, które mówiły jej, że z taką przyjaciółką jest w stanie przejść przez wszystko. Pogodnie ruszyła do odpowiedniego pomieszczenia, gdy usłyszała słowa: - No proszę, proszę. Nasza Marinette – kiedy się odwróciła, zobaczyła Sabrinę z szyderczym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do twarzy – Po co w ogóle tu przyszłaś? - No, na konkurs... - odparła lekko zaskoczona wypowiedzią rudowłosej. Przecież ona nigdy się tak nie zachowywała. Była trochę wredna, ale to dlatego, że dyrygowała nią Chloe. - Przecież i tak nie masz szans! - powiedziała Sabrina, zbliżając się do Mari, która odruchowo zaczęła się cofać - Twoje projekty są beznadziejne! Nawet bezdomny by nie zwrócił na nie uwagi, a co dopiero Gabriel Agreste! Nagle rozległ się ogłuszający łoskot. Niebieskooka nie zauważyła, że weszła do magazynu sprzątaczek, dopóki nie przewróciła kilku mioteł. Nie zdążyła zrobić nic więcej, bo okularnica z miną zwyciężczyni zamknęła drzwi. - Nie! - Marinette złapała klamkę, ale nie zdążyła. Usłyszała tylko chrzęst klucza w zamku, a po chwili oddalające się kroki. Zaczęła uderzać w drzwi i krzyczeć, ale nikt nie przychodził. Dała sobie spokój. Wyciągnęła z torby telefon. Ucieszona, że będzie mogła się wydostać, wybrała numer do Alyi i...nic. No tak, zapomniała doładować konto. Spojrzała na wyświetlacz. - Za niedługo zaczyna się konkurs, a ja jestem zamknięta w schowku na miotły! Chyba muszę się przemienić. - Nie możesz! - Tikki wychyliła głowę z jej torebki - Pamiętasz incydent z wandalami? - zapytała. Marinette przywołała w pamięci to zdarzenie. W zeszłym roku była grupa uczniów, która co jakiś czas włamywała się do magazynu, niszczyła sprzęt i malowała ściany. Woźne miały już dość i zrobiły coś w rodzaju mini - strajku. W końcu dyrektor założył w schowku kamerę i złapano wandali, ale kamera ciągle tam wisi na wszelki wypadek i ku przestrodze. Dobrze, że kwami o tym pamiętało, bo cała przemiana zostałaby nagrana. Dziewczyna zrezygnowana usiadła i oparła się plecami o drzwi. Tylko Alya i Sabrina widziały ją dzisiaj w szkole, a jakoś nie wierzyła, żeby rudowłosa powiedziała komuś, że ją tu zamknęła, więc jedyne, co jej pozostało, to czekać, aż jej przyjaciółka zauważy, że jej nie ma. Tylko jak niby miała ją znaleźć? * * * - No, gdzie ona się podziewa? - Alya rozglądała się z niepokojem po sali. Wiedziała, że nie może wyjść, ale bardzo chciała poszukać przyjaciółki. Zanim zdecydowała, ktoś objął ją od tyłu i położył głowę na jej ramieniu. - Cześć, śliczna - szepnął jej Nino do ucha - Coś taka zdenerwowana? - powiedział tonem, po którym przeszedł ją dreszcz zadowolenia i pocałował w policzek. Uśmiechnęła się, ale po chwili przypomniała sobie o Marinette. Wyrwała się z jego objęć i opowiedziała mu wszystko. - Spoko, luz. Znajdę ją - wyszczerzył się i już miał iść, gdy usłyszał głos: - Nino! Gdzie ty się włóczysz? Miałeś zająć się muzyką! - Ale... - Nie ma ale. Wracaj tam, gdzie powinieneś być! - rozkazał dyrektor z groźną miną i Nino, chcąc nie chcąc, Podszedł do swojego stanowiska. I on, i Alya nie wiedzieli, co zrobić, gdy nagle jak z nieba spadli im Adrien i Chloe, którzy śmiejąc się weszli do sali. Szatynka podbiegła do nich i jako, że nie mieli żadnego zajęcia, natychmiast poszli szukać niebieskookiej. Po pięciu minutach zatrzymali się zdyszani. - Chyba byliśmy już wszędzie - stwierdziła blondynka i po chwili oboje zamarli, bo usłyszeli muzykę - O nie! Konkurs się zaczął! A my nie wiemy, gdzie jest Marinette. - Ja wiem - usłyszeli za sobą głos i zobaczyli Sabrinę - Ktoś ją zamknął w schowku na miotły. Chciałam otworzyć drzwi, ale są zamknięte. Nie zastanawiając się długo, pobiegli na parter i niedługo potem stanęli przed drzwiami magazynu. Chloe i Adrien spojrzeli na siebie. - Sabrina... - zaczął chłopak - Jesteś pewna, że nie umiałaś otworzyć drzwi? - Tak, a co? - No, bo... klucz jest w zamku. Sabrina tylko się uśmiechnęła i machnęła ręką. - Ale gapa ze mnie - stwierdziła. Blondyn był pewny, że rudowłosa nie mówi im całej prawdy, ale teraz bardzo się spieszyli. Otworzył drzwi. W środku było ciemno, ale zobaczył zarys postaci siedzącej na ziemi. - Marinette? - rzucił w przestrzeń, ale nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, bo ktoś go popchnął. Upadł na ziemię, a chwilę później wylądowała na nim Chloe. Znowu nastała ciemność. Blondynka dopadła drzwi. - Sabrina! Za co?! - I ty jeszcze się pytasz? - odparła zza drzwi okularnica - Myślałam, że ta twoja zmiana to tylko taki przejściowy okres. Zamknęłam tu Marinette, bo byłam pewna, że nie chcesz, żeby wygrała konkurs, ale ty od razu poszłaś ją ratować! - zrobiła krótką przerwę - Zasłużyłaś, żeby zgnić tu razem z nią! - zawołała i odeszła. Chloe jeszcze przez chwilę stała w osłupieniu, po czym osunęła się na ziemię. - No to chyba mamy problem - powiedziała cicho. ''Rozdział XIV - Luz. Zajmę się tym (02.05.2016) - Zadzwońmy do kogoś - zaproponował Adrien. - Ja nie mam nic na koncie. - A mi się rozładował telefon - blondynka spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. - Ja swój zostawiłem na sali - powiedział przepraszającym tonem. Cała trójka zaczęła walić w drzwi, ale muzyka była już tak głośna, że sami tego prawie nie słyszeli. Usiedli na podłodze. Żadne z nich nie miało pomysłu, jak się wydostać. Adrien zauważył smutną minę Marinette. Wiedział, jak bardzo jej zależy na tym stażu. - Hej, nie martw się - położył jej rękę na ramieniu - Konkurs jeszcze trochę potrwa i do tego czasu na pewno ktoś nas znajdzie. Po prostu przedstawisz swój projekt na samym końcu - obdarzyła go powątpiewającym spojrzeniem, na co on tylko się uśmiechnął i dodał - I jestem pewien, że wygrasz - puścił jej oczko, co wywołało jej cichy śmiech. - Dzięki - powiedziała szczerze. Adrien zawsze umiał poprawić jej humor. Nawet nie musiał nic mówić. Wystarczyło jej, że był. Zabójczo przystojny, z tymi swoimi oczami i cudownym uśmiechem. Mogłaby rozmyślać o nim godzinami, ale z transu wyrwała ją Chloe: - Przepraszam - odezwała się. Marinette zauważyła, że w ostatnich dniach blondynka ma jakąś manię przepraszania - To chyba moja wina, że Sabrina to zrobiła. - Chodzi o tę kłótnię w parku? - domyśliła się niebieskooka. - Ona po prostu... - westchnęła - Kiedy zgrywałam królową, Sabrina czuła się na swój sposób wyjątkowa. Powiedziała mi wtedy, że skoro ja, cytuję: " zniżyłam się do waszego poziomu ", to ona jest uważana za gorszą. Stwierdziła, że niepotrzebna jej taka przyjaciółka - uśmiechnęła się smutno - Teraz wiem, że nigdy nią dla niej nie byłam. Nastała cisza. Nikt nic nie mówił. Mogli tylko czekać, aż ktoś zadzwoni do Marinette albo przyjdzie po miotłę. * * * W tym czasie Nino i Alya byli zajęci na sali. Szatynka nie mogła zadzwonić do Mari, bo nagrywała filmik na bloga telefonem. Powiedziała Nino, żeby się tym zajął, ale gdy oddalił się choćby na metr od swojego miejsca, piorunował go wzrok któregoś z nauczycieli. Na szczęście zauważył Maxa, który z chęcią podał mu telefon. Wybrał numer Adriena, a po chwili usłyszał dzwonek tuż obok. Komórka blondyna leżała na pobliskim stoliku. - No, oczywiście - mruknął pod nosem. Zadzwonił do niebieskookiej. Odebrała prawie od razu. - Nino! Dzięki Bogu! - powiedziała z ulgą. - Bogiem jeszcze nie jestem - zaśmiał się. Usłyszał w tle głos Chloe mówiący, żeby włączyć tryb głośnomówiący - Więc jednak ją znaleźliście - ucieszył się. - Można tak powiedzieć - nie spodobał mu się ten ton. - A tak konkretniej? - zapytał. - Sabrina zamknęła nas w schowku na miotły - gdy to usłyszał, wybuchnął śmiechem. - I co cię tak bawi? - zapytał poirytowany głos blondynki. - No bo... wy daliście się... zamknąć - wydusił, ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu - w schowku na miotły... i to przez Sabrinę! - To nie jest śmieszne! - Skoro tak twierdzisz - powiedział spokojnie, ale wiedzieli, że śmieje się w duchu. - Lepiej coś wymyśl i wyciągnij nas stąd! - Luz. Zajmę się tym - i się rozłączył. Z niewinną minką podszedł do stolika obok i, całkiem przez przypadek, wylał wielki dzban soku na ziemię. - O rety! Prawdziwa powódź! - zawołał - to ja pójdę po miotłę - skierował się do drzwi i już miał wyjść, gdy dobiegł go głos nauczyciela: - Nino - chłopak pełen obaw powoli się odwrócił - Chcesz wytrzeć sok miotłą? - Eee... To wezmę mopa! - i wyszedł. Wszyscy spojrzeli w kąt sali, gdzie stał nowiutki mop. Woźnym nie chciało się go codziennie odnosić, więc stał sobie tam i wszyscy o tym wiedzieli. - Wracajcie do swoich zajęć - rozkazał dyrektor i na sali znowu rozległ się szum towarzyszący wielu rozmowom. Nino sprintem przebiegł kilka korytarzy i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się w odpowiednim miejscu. Zaklamkował. No tak. Zamknięte. Poszedł po klucz i do schowka wpadło trochę światła. Marinette natychmiast wybiegła ze środka i rzuciła mu się na szyję. - Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki! - zawołała, pocałowała go w policzek i już biegła do sali. Pozostała trójka ciągle stała w miejscu. - Dziękuję - powiedziała Chloe, też dała mu buziaka i poszła za Marinette. Nino spojrzał na Adriena. - Na mnie nie patrz. Ja cię całować nie będę! - stwierdził stanowczym tonem, po czym obaj się zaśmiali i ruszyli za dziewczynami. Weszli do sali akurat, by zobaczyć, jak niebieskooka prezentuje swój projekt. Całe szczęście, że zdążyła na swoją kolej, bo pan Agreste był nie w humorze i powiedział, że kogo nie ma w odpowiednim czasie, ten odpada. I w ten sposób zostały już wyeliminowane dwie osoby. Po przedstawieniu wszyscy usiedli obok stanowiska Nino i wspominając ten pełen adrenaliny dzień, czekali na koniec konkursu. Kiedy wreszcie nadszedł ten czas, zarówno Marinette jak i wszyscy pozostali siedzieli jak na szpilkach. Gabriel wyszedł na środek sceny i oświadczył: - Przedstawiliście dziś wiele... - chwilę się zawahał - ciekawych projektów. Ale zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. Więc konkurs wygrywa i jednocześnie otrzymuje staż w mojej firmie... Marinette Dupain - Cheng! Przyjaciele przytulili się i zaczęli skakać w miejscu. Jednak podłoga ciągle była trochę mokra po spotkaniu z sokiem i chwilę później wszyscy, śmiejąc się, leżeli na ziemi. - Gratulacje - powiedział pan Agreste głosem pozbawionym emocji. Niebieskooka powoli wstała i poszła odebrać nagrodę - Nathalie przekaże ci szczegółowe informacje. Do zobaczenia w mojej firmie - i nie oglądając się na nikogo, pospiesznie wyszedł. Dziewczyna nie mogła z siebie słowa wydusić. Jak zahipnotyzowana wpatrywała się w dyplom, mały, złoty puchar i nowy szkicownik. Usłyszała propozycję zrobienia imprezy, żeby uczcić wygraną, ale była tak zmęczona po całym dniu, że podziękowała im i poszła prosto do domu. Już w przyszłym tygodniu miała zacząć staż. Była tak szczęśliwa, że po drodze zrobiła parę piruetów i ani raz się nie potknęła. * * * Wysoka dziewczyna właśnie biegła najszybciej, jak potrafiła. Parę razy wpadła na kogoś lub się potknęła, bo obraz rozmazywał jej się przez łzy płynące z oczu. Wreszcie w małej uliczce oparła się plecami o ścianę i osunęła na ziemię. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Nie zauważyła, kiedy w jej spinkę, teraz ledwo trzymającą się na ciemnoblond włosach, wniknął czarny motyl. Po chwili w swojej głowie usłyszała głos: - Witaj - był głęboki i niski - Jestem Władca Ciem. Robótki ręczne to nic złego. Twoi znajomi postąpili źle, wyśmiewając cię. Dlatego teraz jesteś Ariadną i masz moc nad nićmi, które tak bardzo lubisz. Będziesz mogła pokazać innym, jakie wspaniałe rzeczy potrafisz z nich tworzyć. Jednak mam jeden warunek. Musisz mi przynieść miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Zgadzasz się? - Tak, Władco Ciem - powiedziała i otoczyła ją ciemnofioletowa mgła. Po chwili opadła, a dziewczyna całkowicie się zmieniła. Miała na sobie teraz długą, białą suknię bogini greckiej. Jej włosy były upięte w misterny kok, a umalowana twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji niczym kamienna maska. ''Rozdział XV - Bez problemu wyplątaliśmy się z tej sytuacji ( 06.05.2016 ) Kameleon przyglądał jej się z dachu jednego z pobliskich budynków. Od razu wiedział, że coś się święci. Gdy już jako Ariadna, unosząc się kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, poleciała do centrum, podążył za nią. Chwilę potem zatrzymał się, żeby zorientować się w sytuacji. Już miał biec dalej, kiedy dobiegł go znajomy głos: - Szybki jesteś jak na gada - odwrócił się i zobaczył Czarnego Kota, uśmiechającego się ironicznie. Szarooki tylko się zaśmiał. - Ach... Stęskniłem się za tobą przez ten tydzień - stwierdził sarkastycznie - Ilu ludziom zdążyłeś przynieść pecha? - Jeszcze nikomu, ale dla ciebie chętnie zrobię wyjątek - odparł blondyn. Kameleon już miał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwała im Biedronka: - Gdzie wy się włóczycie?! - zawołała - Ja i Lisice ledwo sobie radzimy, a wy umówiliście się na pogaduszki?! Do roboty! Spojrzeli na siebie wzrokiem mówiącym, że to jeszcze nie koniec i poszli za niebieskooką. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, stanęli jak wryci. Biedronka nie przesadzała. Ludzie uciekali w popłochu, a wszystko było oplecione przez złote nici. Lisice raz po raz starały się zerwać spinkę Ariadny, ale wszystko było na nic. Włóczki wiły się i atakowały niczym jadowite węże. Nagle w powietrzu rozległ się złowrogi szept: - Jestem Ariadna i chcę tylko jednego: waszych miraculów - dźwięk rozbrzmiewał dookoła, mimo że przestępczyni nie poruszyła ustami - Wtedy zostawię miasto w spokoju. - Chciałabyś! - krzyknął Kot - Poza tym co nam możesz zrobić? Zaszyjesz nas na śmierć? - Dokładnie - znowu ten szept. Dziewczyna zacisnęła pięść i nici splotły się w liny, które zaczęły oplatać superbohaterów. - Nie mogłeś sobie podarować?! - zapytał Kameleon z wyrzutem. Blondyn nic nie odpowiedział. Wszyscy próbowali uciec przed bronią dziewczyny. Wreszcie się uwolnili i stanęli w bezpieczniejszym miejscu. - I było się martwić? Bez problemu wyplątaliśmy się z tej sytuacji - stwierdził Kot z uśmiechem. - To nie czas na żarty! Lisice spojrzały na szarookiego. Wyglądał na naprawdę złego. Wymieniły się spojrzeniami, mruknęły coś o odwracaniu uwagi i odeszły. - Serio? Mógłbyś sam coś zrobić zamiast mnie pouczać! Zaczęli przekrzykiwać się nawzajem. Biedronka patrzyła to na jednego, to na drugiego. Nie zauważyła, że nici zaczęły się okręcać wokół jej nóg. Już chciała ich uciszyć, gdy jedna z nich zacisnęła się na jej szyi... Momentalnie zaczęła się dusić. Złapała linę, ale nie umiała jej odciągnąć. Szarpała się, ale bez skutku. Po chwili zaczęło jej się robić ciemno przed oczami. Poczuła, że osuwa się w nicość, kiedy uścisk na jej szyi zelżał i mogła złapać oddech. Tyle zapamiętała. Otworzyła oczy. Pierwsze co zobaczyła, to przyglądające się jej z troską szare tęczówki Kameleona. Uśmiechnął się. - Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał i wyciągnął do niej rękę. Wstała powoli. - Nie, chyba nie - odparła lekko zachrypnięta. Bolała ją szyja, sina w miejscu zetknięcia z morderczą nicią. Chłopak posadził Biedronkę na murku i kucnął przed nią. - Nie powinnaś tam wracać - stwierdził delikatnie - My się tym zajmiemy i przyniesiemy ci tylko akumę do oczyszczenia. - Ale... - urwała. Właściwie to nie wiedziała, co chciała powiedzieć. Wiedziała za to, że miał rację. Coś sprawiało, że nie potrafiła się z nim kłócić - Dobrze - znowu się uśmiechnął. Złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej dłoni i odszedł. Kiedy wrócił na pole walki, wcale nie było lepiej niż wtedy, gdy je opuszczał. Włóczki pilnowały Ariadny z każdej strony i nie sposób było się do niej zbliżyć. Czarny Kot już wykorzystał Kotaklizm, a sytuacja nagle zaczęła się niesamowicie komplikować, kiedy dziewczyna zauważyła grupkę swoich znajomych, właśnie tych, którzy się z niej wyśmiewali. Trójka bohaterów dzielnie ich broniła, ale przecież nie mogli tam stać wiecznie. - Chyba pora zrobić małą zadymę! - zawołała Lisica. - Rudy Płomień! - Polarny Lód! - wystrzeliła kilka strzał w ziemię, a po chwili w to samo miejsce trafiły shurikeny. Powstała mgła, pod osłoną której wszyscy mogli bezpiecznie opuścić plac. Lisica już miała się pozbyć ostatniego pocisku, gdy Kameleon złapał ją za rękę. - Lepiej celuj w nią - wskazał Ariadnę, rozkojarzoną takim obrotem spraw. Kiedy wylądowała, tuż obok niej trafiła lodowa strzała. Sprawiła, że przestępczyni przymarzła do ziemi. Tymczasem szarooki, niewidzialny po użyciu Kamuflażu, zakradł się do niej i niepostrzeżenie zgarnął jej spinkę. Potem, nie oglądając się na nikogo, poszedł do Biedronki. Siedziała tak, jak ją zostawił. Uklęknął przed nią i na otwartej dłoni podsunął jej błyskotkę. Wtedy się pojawił. Biedronka mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się, gdy go zobaczyła. Zniszczyła przedmiot i oczyściła akumę. Jeszcze chwilę patrzyła za białym motylkiem, a potem razem z Kameleonem wróciła na plac. Zastali tam istne pobojowisko. - Pomocy! - usłyszeli krzyk. Zobaczyli małą dziewczynkę. Jej noga utknęła między prętami barierki, a budynek stojący obok powoli się walił. Biedronka spojrzała na resztę. Wszyscy użyli już supermocy i nie zostało im wiele czasu. - Załatwię to! Idźcie! - powiedziała głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Czarny Kot, Kameleon i Lisice rozeszli się w różne strony, a ona nie zastanawiając się dłużej, wyrzuciła swoje jojo w górę. - Szczęśliwy Traf! - i po chwili trzymała w rękach lewarek, czerwony w czarne kropki. Podbiegła do barierki i wsunęła przedmiot między pręty. Po chwili rozwarły się one na tyle, że dziewczyna uwolniła nogę. Uciekły na bezpieczną odległość od walącego się budynku. Biedronka podrzuciła lewarek. - Niezwykła Biedronka! - i wszystko wyglądało tak jak przedtem. Niebieskooka oddała spinkę jej właścicielce, która dopiero teraz odmarzła od ziemi. Biedronka uśmiechnęła się, wskoczyła na dach i stamtąd obserwowała miasto, które już powoli szykowało się do snu. Nagle ktoś wsunął swoją dłoń w jej rękę i obok ujrzała Kameleona. - Już po wszystkim - stwierdziła - niepotrzebnie tak się spieszyłeś z ładowaniem baterii - oboje się uśmiechnęli. - Wiem, ale mam ważną sprawę - powiedział i kolczyki Biedronki zapiszczały. Zawahała się. Wiedziała, że za niedługo się odmieni, ale nie chciała odchodzić - To zajmie tylko chwilę - przekonywał ją - No chodź - mrugnął do niej. Zaśmiała się i dała się mu poprowadzić. ''Rozdział XVI - Ale skoro już go śledzimy... ( 07.05.2016 ) Axelle i Vi wracały powoli do domu, kiedy zobaczyły sylwetki dwóch postaci skaczących po budynkach. Od razu rozpoznały w nich Biedronkę i Kameleona. Spojrzały po sobie. Wiedziały, że nie powinny, ale coś im mówiło, żeby pójść za nimi. Stały jeszcze przez chwilę. Wreszcie ciekawość pokonała niepewność i pobiegły w stronę parku, bo właśnie tam zmierzała para superbohaterów. Było już ciemno i czarne drzewa wydawały się dość straszne, przez co miejsce na co dzień przyjazne, w nocy stawało się niepokojące. Bliźniaczki przystanęły za ogrodzeniem, skąd wszystko doskonale widziały i słyszały. - Więc co to za ważna sprawa? - zapytała Biedronka z nutą zniecierpliwienia w głosie. Zostały jej tylko dwie kropki. Dwie minuty. Chłopak zawahał się, po czym powiedział: - Tak naprawdę to nic ważnego. Po prostu chciałem spędzić z tobą trochę czasu - jednak coś w jego spojrzeniu nie dawało jej spokoju. Pokiwała zachęcająco głową - Dlaczego ciągle pracujesz z Czarnym Kotem? - wypalił wreszcie - Dzisiaj prawie przez niego zginęłaś - dziewczyna chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie dał jej dojść do słowa - Ja wiem, że to po części była moja wina, za co cię przepraszam. Biedronka zamknęła usta. Nie wiedziała, jak zareagować. Czarny Kot pomagał jej od samego początku, ale ostatnio miała wrażenie, że wszystko psuje. A to wszystko przez zazdrość o Kameleona. A przecież nie miał powodu, żeby być zazdrosny. Zniknęła przedostatnia kropka, ale nie przejęła się tym. A może jednak miał...? Spojrzała w szare oczy swojego towarzysza. - Ja... nie wiem - wydusiła. Nagle przypomniała sobie, że zostało jej już niewiele czasu - Przepraszam cię, ale muszę już iść - przeszła parę kroków, kiedy Kameleon złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął. Nie była przygotowana i odwróciła się szybko. Już miała upaść, gdy złapał ją w talii i w tym momencie jego usta spotkały się z jej ustami. Trwali tak niedługo, ale to wystarczyło, żeby ostatnia kropka zniknęła z jej kolczyków. Oderwali się od siebie i zetknęli się czołami. Patrzyli sobie w oczy. Znowu te jego niezwykłe oczy... - Jesteś piękna - stwierdził cicho i uśmiechnął się - Nie martw się, nikomu się powiem. Do zobaczenia - powiedział. Pocałował ją w czoło, jeszcze raz spojrzał w jej fiołkowe oczy, po czym zaczepił bat o latarnię i chwilę później już go nie było. Marinette stała, w osłupieniu wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie zniknął chłopak. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Jak w ogóle się tu dostała? Wtedy zegar wybił dziewiątą. - O nie! Miałam być w domu dwie godziny temu! - zawołała do Tikki i pobiegła w stronę piekarni. Axelle i Vi obserwujące całe zajście z ukrycia, stwierdziły w myślach, że Marinette ostatnio jest strasznie rozkojarzona. Ale nie stały tam dłużej. W oddali widziały Kameleona i bez zastanowienia poszły za nim. - Co wy, uważacie, że oni razem coś kombinują? - spytała Cheet powątpiewającym tonem. - Właściwie to nie wiemy, co uważamy... - Ale coś zdecydowanie jest nie tak. - W sumie jakby się temu przyjrzeć... - Cutte zaczęła zastanawiać się na głos - To coś może być na rzeczy. Ale musicie wziąć pod uwagę, że to ich prywatne sprawy. - Właśnie, a poza tym prowadzenie podwójnego życia wcale nie jest łatwe i dobrze o tym wiecie. Nie dziwcie się więc, że oni są... no trochę tajemniczy. Jednak bliźniaczki nie dawały za wygraną i uparcie szły dalej. - Ale skoro już go śledzimy... - zaczęła Cheet. - To macie jakiś popcorn? - dokończyły razem. Siostry zaśmiały się i wyciągnęły paczkę. Otworzyły ją, a kwami dosłownie w niej zanurkowały. Jako, że Kameleon znajdował się w sporej odległości od nich, nie musiały się przejmować robionym przez stworzonka hałasem. Szły tak przez dobre dziesięć minut. Żałowały, że nie miały na sobie nic poza cienkimi bluzkami, bo chłód nocy dawał o sobie znać. Gdyby się przemieniły, byłoby im cieplej, ale uznały, że tak się mniej rzucają w oczy. Obie zadawały sobie w duchu pytanie, jak daleko jeszcze. Już dawno powinny być w domu i na pewno ktoś zauważył ich zniknięcie. Wiedziały, że ich rodzice nie będą zachwyceni, ale przeczucie kazało im iść dalej. Wreszcie dotarły do jednej z mniej uczęszczanych części Paryża. Dookoła piętrzyły się wysokie, ceglane budynki. Wszędzie było ciemno. Nie świeciła żadna latarnia, tylko z paru okien sączył się blask świec. Coś przerwało w dopływie prądu, a w tej dzielnicy nie mieszkało zbyt wiele osób, więc nikomu nie spieszyło się, żeby naprawić usterkę. Po kilku minutach wędrówki po ciemnym labiryncie dość strasznie wyglądających kamienic, znalazły się na placu. Na jego końcu zobaczyły jedną z filii firmy pana Gabriela Agreste'a. To o niej w jednym z wywiadów powiedział, że jest jego samotnią. Podobno w tak mało odwiedzanej części miasta nie było wielu klientów, ale to był budynek, w którym rozpoczął swoją działalność, więc czuł do niego pewien sentyment. Ludzie mówią, że często tam przesiaduje, tworząc nowe projekty, które potem podbijają ludzkie serca na pokazach mody, sławnych na cały świat. Kameleon wszedł właśnie do tego budynku. Czego może tam szukać o tak późnej porze? Stały tak chwilę z tym pytaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Wyszedł po paru minutach i skierował się w zupełnie inną stronę. Siostry uznały, że widziały już wystarczająco dużo, a i tak nic im to nie dało. Nawet nie wiedziały, dokąd udał się szarooki, ponieważ zniknął w gęstwinie kamienic. Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie. - Chyba nie ma się co teraz nad tym zastanawiać. - Tak. A jak zaraz nas nie będzie w domu, to może być nieciekawie. I pobiegły w kierunku, z którego przyszły. Po chwili wypadły na oświetlone rejony miasta i już po kilku minutach, zadyszane były w domu. Dostały niezłą naganę od rodziców i ze spuszczonymi głowami poszły do swojego pokoju, gdzie prawie od razu zasnęły. Śniła im się szalona pogoń za Kameleonem. Żadna z nich nie zauważyła, że obok pierwszej filii firmy pana Agreste'a stał dość duży budynek. Z zewnątrz przypominał obserwatorium. Na jednej z jego ścian było duże okrągłe okno, teraz odbijające promienie księżyca, który właśnie wyszedł zza chmur. Po chwili okno zamknęło się. Teraz cała ściana wyglądała jednolicie, jakby nigdy go tam nie było. ''Rozdział XVII - Widzisz, jednak są ślepi ( 13.05.2016 ) Adrien właśnie biegł przez nieskazitelnie czyste korytarze ogromnego budynku. Usłyszał za sobą głos. Kazał mu wracać, ale on tylko przyspieszył. W końcu, zdyszany wpadł do pustego pomieszczenia. Chłopak znał wszystkie zakamarki tego miejsca. Kiedy był mały, biegał po firmie ojca codziennie. Kiedy jeszcze mama z nimi była, mógł tam robić, co chciał. Wszyscy go znali i nie mieli nic przeciwko temu, że się bawił w ich miejscu pracy. Z czasem przebywał w firmie coraz mniej, aż w końcu zaczął przychodzić tylko na sesje. I dziś był tam właśnie w tym celu. Jego ojciec wpadł na pomysł nowej kolekcji, która podobała się wszystkim dookoła. Ale nie Adrienowi. Miały to być ubrania w stylu superbohaterów Paryża, a on miał pozować oczywiście jako Czarny Kot. Jak się o tym dowiedział, zwyczajnie spanikował i uciekł. - I czym się tak martwisz? - zapytał Plagg, który wyleciał spod jego koszuli - Przecież nie ubiorą cię w kostium Czarnego Kota, tylko w dodatki go przypominające. - Myślisz? - Adrien wyjrzał zza drzwi i jak zobaczył, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, odetchnął z ulgą. - Tak. Chociaż... jakby się zastanowić, to kto wie, co strzeli twojemu ojcu do głowy? - zaśmiał się. - Wcale nie pomagasz - stwierdził chłopak. - Wcale nie zamierzałem - powiedziało kwami, ale na widok miny Adriena dodało - Daj spokój, nie zorientują się. - Może masz rację, ale chyba ślepi nie są. Wtedy drzwi otworzyły się i weszła Nathalie. Nawet nie zdążyła się odezwać, a blondyn już spokojnie szedł w stronę odpowiedniej sali. Kobieta przewróciła oczami i bez słowa poszła za nim. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, mnóstwo stylistów wzięło go w obroty. Ubrali go w czarne spodnie, buty identyczne jak te Czarnego Kota i czarną bluzę z kocimi uszami na kapturze i zielonymi oczami na piersi. Adrien obejrzał się w lustrze. - Poważnie? - rzucił w przestrzeń i za sobą usłyszał głos jednej ze stylistek: - Byłoby ciekawiej, gdybyś był bardziej podobny do Czarnego Kota - przeszła na drugą stronę sali, a chłopak odprowadził ją spojrzeniem, które aż krzyczało: " Poważnie?!". - Widzisz, jednak są ślepi - powiedział Plagg. Zrobili kilka zdjęć, po czym fotograf oświadczył, że skoro musiał tak długo czekać na Adriena, to teraz robi sobie przerwę. Chłopakowi wcale to nie przeszkadzało. Zaczął spacerować po korytarzach, które tak dobrze znał. Już dawno tego nie robił, ale niewiele się zmieniło. Gdy przechodził obok wejścia, zobaczył Marinette, rozglądającą się po holu. Dzisiaj miała zacząć staż. Patrzyła na wszystko z zachwytem w oczach. Tych pięknych fiołkowych oczach... Adrien potrząsnął głową. Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie tak o niej myślał, ale kiedy ją widział, serce biło mu szybciej i nic na to poradzić nie mógł. Podszedł do niej. Akurat była odwrócona tyłem do niego. Gdy stał tuż za nią, zapytał: - Szukasz czegoś? Marinette podskoczyła jak oparzona. - Cześć, Adrien - powiedziała, po czym dodała - Nie strasz ludzi, człowieku - powiedziała to z lekkim wyrzutem, ale się uśmiechała - Zaczynam dzisiaj staż, ale trochę nie wiem, co robić - przyznała. Chłopak chciał zaproponować pomoc, ale przyszła Nathalie. - O, jesteś już - powiedziała na widok niebieskookiej - Ktoś zaraz cię zaprowadzi do twojego stanowiska, ja muszę dopilnować, żeby pewien chłopak był tam, gdzie być powinien - spojrzała wymownie na Adriena - I żeby więcej nie uciekł. - Ja wcale nie uciekłem, przecież była przerwa! - Przerwa dla fotografa, nie dla ciebie - i odeszła. Adrien uśmiechnął się do Marinette i chcąc nie chcąc, podążył za Nathalie. Dziewczyna została sama, dalej nie wiedząc, gdzie powinna pójść. Jednak po chwili problem sam się rozwiązał. - Cześć! - powiedział do niej pewien chłopak. Był raczej młody, ubrany w szary kombinezon i pchał przed sobą wózek pełen szczotek i środków czyszczących. Zerknął na kartkę, która trzymał w ręku - Marinette, tak? - dziewczyna skinęła głową, więc mówił dalej - Dostałem rozkaz, żeby cię zaprowadzić do sali numer trzydzieści - uśmiechnął się. Wydawał się bardzo sympatyczny. - Dziękuję...ee... Remi - przeczytała jego imię z plakietki, na co zrobił zapraszający gest i poszli w kierunku wind. - Więc... co cię tu sprowadza? - zapytał chłopak. - Wygrałam staż tutaj - odparła - A ty tu...? - Sprzątam, tak - dokończył za nią - I najwyraźniej oprowadzam zagubione dziewczyny - znowu się uśmiechnął. - Po co tu ktoś do sprzątania? Przecież wszystko jest czyściutkie. - A myślisz, że dzięki komu? - oboje się zaśmiali - Niedawno skończyłem szkołę i dorabiam tu sobie. Miałem zbierać na studia, ale... no cóż, zamiast tego kupiłem motor. Strasznie nieodpowiedzialne, wiem - odpowiedział na jej spojrzenie - Ale musiałem go mieć. A na studia i tak by nie wystarczyło. Tak czy siak, musiałbym iść od przyszłego roku. O ile mnie nie wywalą za pogaduszki w pracy. Marinette nawet nie zauważyła, że już stoją w odpowiednim miejscu. Jakoś dobrze jej się go słuchało. - To jeszcze raz dzięki wielkie - powiedziała trochę niepewnie. - Nie ma za co - odparł i odszedł, pchając wózek. Dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko i otworzyła drzwi. W środku zobaczyła samego Gabriela Agreste'a i kilka innych osób pochylających się nad projektami. - O, witaj - powiedział pan Agreste i nawet się uśmiechnął, ale ten uśmiech nie obejmował oczu. - Skoro już tu jesteś, to mogłabyś na to zerknąć? - podsunął jej szkicownik. Obejrzała rysunki. - A mogłabym coś zmienić? - zapytała nieśmiało. W odpowiedzi dostała gumkę i ołówek. Poprawiła parę rzeczy i pokazała reszcie. Oni otworzyli na to szerzej oczy. - Niesamowite - stwierdziła jedna osoba, ale niebieskooka nie słuchała. Pan Agreste przyglądał jej się badawczo. Już powoli zaczynała się zastanawiać, czy zrobiła coś złego, gdy oświadczył: - Może dzisiaj zajmiesz się czymś innym niż projektami. Potrzebujemy kogoś do pozowania. Nawet nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, kiedy przebrano ją w sukienkę czerwoną w czarne kropki, ułożono jej inaczej włosy, zrobiono lekki makijaż i zaprowadzono do sali na dole. Gdy weszła do środka, zobaczyła pozującego Adriena, który na jej widok uśmiechnął się i jej pomachał, na co dostał szkicownikiem w głowę. - Nie ruszaj się! - zawołał zniecierpliwiony fotograf, zrobił kilka zdjęć i znów chciał udać się na przerwę, ale zauważył Marinette. Stwierdził, że jest zachwycająca i od razu zaczął ją ustawiać. I tak na przebieraniu i pozowaniu spędzili około godziny, aż wreszcie ogłoszono koniec na dzisiaj. Dziewczyna usiadła na krześle. - Jak ty to wytrzymujesz? - zapytała. - Kwestia przyzwyczajenia - odparł blondyn - Sorry, ale muszę już lecieć. Mam jeszcze dzisiaj chiński. Cześć! - poszedł się przebrać z powrotem w swoje ubrania. Pozbierał swoje rzeczy i skierował się do wyjścia. Pożegnał się z recepcjonistką i już miał przekroczyć próg, gdy usłyszał kłótnię: - Już kolejny raz zasnąłeś w pracy! - wołała kobieta - Zwalniam cię! - Ale to nie moja wina - pracownik próbował się bronić - Co noc śnią mi się koszmary! Nie umiem spać, nic na to nie poradzę! - No to może powinieneś odpocząć z dala od tej roboty! - Ty nic nie rozumiesz! - mężczyzna wyszedł z pomieszczenia obok. Nie patrzył, dokąd idzie. Wpadł na Adriena, ale nawet tego nie zauważył. Wypadł na chłodny dwór. W końcu była już jesień. Drzewa mieniły się pięknymi kolorami, jednak on nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Ani na to, ani na pana Agreste'a, który szybko wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał z piskiem opon. ''Rozdział XVIII - To tego się tak boisz ( 14.05.2016 ) Marinette już się przebrała i jeszcze poprawiała niektóre projekty. Nathalie powiedziała jej, że może już iść, ale niebieskooka z chęcią pomagała. Jednak niedługo to trwało, bo z zewnątrz zaczęły dobiegać krzyki. Po chwili rozległ się szept: - Moja szefowa zapłaci za to, co zrobiła - był spokojny. Słowa wypowiedziane bez żadnych emocji zdawały się dochodzić zewsząd. Marinette nie czekając dłużej oznajmiła, ze musi już iść. Pobiegła do łazienki, gdzie przemieniła się w Biedronkę, po czym wyskoczyła przez okno. Gdy zobaczyła nowego złoczyńcę, ciarki przeszły jej po plecach. Miał na sobie czarno - niebieski płaszcz z kapturem. Było widać tylko jego dłonie, ubrane w czarne rękawiczki. W cieniu kaptura nie było twarzy. Ziała spod niego tylko przerażająca ciemność. Cała jego postać roztaczała wokół siebie aurę niepokoju. Po chwili do Biedronki dołączyła reszta superbohaterów. Nawet Czarny Kot, który lubił rzucić jakimś żartem na dzień dobry, wpatrywał się w niego w osłupieniu. Wszyscy musieli przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy nie czuli czegoś takiego w obecności superzłoczyńcy. Po chwili znowu rozległ się mrożący krew w żyłach szept: - Nazywam się Siewca Koszmarów. Jeżeli nie chcecie skończyć jak ona, oddajcie swoje miracula - wskazał w dół, bo unosił się wysoko nad ziemią. Pod nim leżała kobieta. Miała zamknięte oczy i co jakiś czas drgała niespokojnie. Bohaterowie w odpowiedzi przyjęli pozycje bojowe. Z rąk Siewcy zaczął się wydobywać czarny, błyszczący proszek. Podlatywał do przedmiotów, unosił je i rzucał w ich stronę. Czarnemu Kotu wróciła pewność siebie. Zaczął skakać dookoła i zawołał: - Założę się, że mnie nie trafisz! Wtedy siła ognia skupiła się na nim. Robił to, co umiał najlepiej - odwracał uwagę. Wtedy parę osób przyszło na plac. Otworzyli szerzej oczy ze strachu i chcieli uciec, ale w tym momencie otoczyła ich chmura magicznego piasku. W jednej chwili wszyscy padli na ziemię. - Nie wdychajcie tego pyłu! - krzyknął Kameleon do towarzyszy. Rozbiegli się we wszystkie strony. Niełatwo jest jednak uciekać przed tak małymi drobinami. Kot biegł przed siebie i był już trochę zmęczony. - Koteczek potrzebuje odpoczynku? - zapytał z ironią szarooki. - Powiedział ten, który stoi w miejscu! - zdenerwował się blondyn i uciekając przed piaskiem, lekko go popchnął. Kameleon w odpowiedzi zrobił to samo, jednak dużo mocniej. Czarny Kot poleciał trochę do tyłu. Chciał jakoś zareagować, ale w jego stronę wystrzelił czarny strumień piasku. Odskoczył na bok. Nie zauważył, że tuż za nim stała Biedronka. Przygotowała się na spotkanie z magiczną substancją, ale ono nie nastąpiło. Przed nią stanął szarooki i swoim batem odganiał drobiny. Dzięki temu nie trafiły one do niebieskookiej, ale chłopak nie miał tyle szczęścia. Zdążył tylko się do niej uśmiechnąć i upadł na ziemię pogrążony we śnie. - No i coś ty narobił! - krzyknęła Biedronka do Kota. - Ja?! Jednak nie zdążyli powiedzieć nic więcej. Oboje poczuli senność. Nogi się pod nimi ugięły, ale zanim dotknęli podłoża, już spali. * * * Biedronka szła ulicami Paryża. Wydawał się jej niezwykle ponury. Zobaczyła uciekających ludzi, więc poszła za nimi. Gdy wybiegła na plac, ujrzała Wieżę Eiffla. A raczej to, co z niej zostało. Ludzie biegali przerażeni, wszystkie budynki dookoła były w ruinie. Gdzieniegdzie się paliło. Serce jej zamarło. Usłyszała szept: - Widzisz, do czego doprowadziłaś? - Nie, to niemożliwe! - zawołała. Zaczęła się rozglądać. Zobaczyła Władcę Ciem we własnej osobie. Pochylał się nad ciałem. Ciałem Biedronki. - Nie! - niebieskooka cofnęła się przerażona, teraz już jako Marinette. Zauważyła w jego dłoni błyszczący przedmiot. Uniósł go do góry i zawołał, że Biedronka już nie pomoże paryżanom. Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej. W jego ręku spoczywała para kolczyków. Czerwonych w czarne kropki. - Nie! - krzyknęła znowu. - To tego się tak boisz - stwierdził upiorny szept - Że zawiedziesz... - Nie... - Już zawiodłaś... zawiodłaś... zawiodłaś... - to słowo odbijało się w jej głowie, nieustannie powtarzane tym koszmarnym szeptem. - Nie... nie! - mówiła to bez przerwy. Upadła na kolana i złapała się za głowę. Jednak nic nie było w stanie zagłuszyć tego głosu. Tego słowa. * * * Kameleon stał na środku pokoju. Jedną nogą w części, która była śnieżnobiała, a drugą w pomalowanej na kolor ciemny jak noc. Zobaczył przed sobą dziewczynę. Stała w drzwiach. Miała czarne, zachodzące na granatowo włosy, fiołkowe oczy i uśmiechała się w sposób, który tak dobrze znał. Serce zaczęło mu bić dwa razy szybciej. Już od dawna nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy. Chciał jej dotknąć, ale ona zniknęła. Wtedy rozległ się szept: - To twoja wina, że jej już tu nie ma. - Nie! To nieprawda! - krzyknął szarooki. - I teraz nie wiesz, co zrobić - stwierdził głos. Chłopak rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, ale poza nim nikogo tam nie było. Oddychał szybciej. Już nie z radości, tylko ze strachu. - Nie wiesz, po której stronie powinieneś stanąć - na te słowa Kameleon automatycznie chciał przejść na jedną stronę pokoju. Ale nie mógł. Spróbował w drugą, ale to też nic nie dało. Jakaś niewidzialna siła trzymała go pośrodku. Między białą, a czarną częścią. Nagle się odmienił. Już nie był Kameleonem, tylko sobą. - Ale to nie o to ci chodzi, prawda, Remi? - koszmarny szept było słychać z każdej strony. Nie było od niego ucieczki - Obawiasz się, że dasz się przeciągnąć na tę niewłaściwą. To tego się tak boisz. Że ich zdradzisz - spokój w tym głosie był bardziej przerażający, niż gdyby to był krzyk - Już zdradziłeś... zdradziłeś... zdradziłeś... - to słowo odbijało się echem od ścian. Remi zatkał uszy, ale nic nie było w stanie zagłuszyć tego szeptu. Tego słowa. * * * Czarny Kot był w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Rozejrzał się i na łóżku dostrzegł dwie postacie. Kobietę, blondynkę o zielonych oczach, która utulała do snu syna, niewiarygodnie do niej podobnego. Blondyn rozpoznał w nim siebie. Poczuł przyjemne ciepło na wspomnienie swojej matki, ale po chwili zostało one zastąpione przez chłód. Usłyszał głos: - Ona zawsze była przy tobie, nie tak jak ojciec - lodowaty szept dochodził z otaczającej go ciemności - Ale teraz jej nie ma. Czujesz strach na myśl o tym, że mogła cię zostawić, bo zwyczajnie już cię nie chciała. - Nie! - powiedział chłopak cicho. Scena zmieniła się. Teraz przed nim stali Biedronka i Kameleon. Trzymali się za ręce. Przeszli przez pokój i zniknęli w mroku. - Obawiasz się, że ona nigdy nie pokocha prawdziwego ciebie, czyli Czarnego Kota - wtedy chłopak zmienił się w Adriena. - I że odejdzie z nim - znowu przed oczami stanęła mu twarz szarookiego. - Nie! - zawołał. - To tego tak się boisz. Że zostaniesz sam. - Nie! - powtórzył znowu. - Już jesteś sam... sam... sam... - to jedno słowo, zwielokrotnione przez echo, było słychać w całym pokoju, powtarzane bez przerwy, wywołującym ciarki szeptem. Adrien upadł na ziemię i oparł głowę o ścianę. - Nie! Jednak nic nie było w stanie zagłuszyć tego głosu. Tego słowa. ''Rozdział XIX - Skoro tego chcesz ( 20.05.2016 ) Tymczasem Lisice broniły dzielnie trójki śpiących przyjaciół. Nie mogły dopuścić, żeby Siewca Koszmarów zabrał ich miracula. Nie minęło nawet dziesięć minut, odkąd zasnęli, a bohaterki były już potwornie zmęczone. - Dajcie sobie spokój. Już ich nie uratujecie - dobiegł ich głos spod kaptura. - Co?! - zawołały jednocześnie. - Życie już z nich ucieka jak fabuła snu z ludzkiej pamięci - powiedział zupełnie bez emocji. Siostry spojrzały na siebie. Nie mogły do tego dopuścić. - Masz sprawić, żeby się obudzili, bo... - nie dokończyła Liszka. - Bo nas popamiętasz! - wspomogła ją siostra. - Wątpię - w ich stronę znów wystrzelił czarny pył - Oni już praktycznie nie żyją. Bliźniaczki zacisnęły pięści. - Wypuść ich! - rozkazały razem. Zaczęło się dziać coś dziwnego. Wokół nich powoli zbierała się ciemna mgła. Nie wiedziały czemu, ale złapały się za ręce. Coś kazało im tak zrobić. Uniosły się lekko w górę. Mgła zaczęła wirować i po chwili uformowała się w zwierzę. Lisice otoczył delikatny blask, a ich oczy wraz z białkami zrobiły się ciemne jak noc. Potem powiedziały spokojnym, acz stanowczym głosem: - Czarny Lisie, opętaj! - mgliste zwierzę podleciało do Siewcy i wniknęło w niego. Siostry przez chwilę widziały świat jego oczami. Później, same nie wiedziały jak, zmusiły go do sprzeciwienia się Władcy Ciem. Nagle złoczyńca zaczął się trząść. Czarny Lis wyleciał z niego, skłonił się przed Lisicami i rozpłynął w powietrzu. Bliźniaczki wylądowały na ziemi i patrzyły, jak Siewca Koszmarów zamienia się w zwykłego człowieka. Z broszki, która wcześniej spinała poły jego peleryny, wyleciała akuma. Nie zastanawiając się, złapały motyla, żeby Biedronka mogła potem zrobić z nim porządek. Podbiegły do przyjaciół. Powoli się budzili, ale wyglądali na bardzo zmęczonych. Niebieskooka oczyściła akumę i dopiero potem zapytała o to, co się stało. Siostry opowiedziały im wszystko z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Pominęły tylko kwestię Czarnego Lisa, ale kiedy skończyły tak, jak się spodziewały, padło pytanie: - Jak wy go pokonałyście? - Właściwie to my same nie wiemy - to nie było do końca kłamstwo, bo obie nie były pewne, co się wydarzyło. - A ty na przyszłość uważaj - odezwał się Kameleon do Kota - Dzisiaj mogliśmy przez ciebie zginąć. - To niby moja wina?! - krzyknął blondyn i chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale przerwała mu Biedronka: - Kameleon ma rację. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Jeżeli możemy się wtrącić... - zaczęła nieśmiało Biała Lisica. - To była wina po części ich obu - skończyła Liszka. Teraz na nich skupił się wzrok pozostałej trójki - No przecież żadne z was nie pamięta co się stało. A poza tym... - Jest parę spraw, które powinniście sobie nawzajem wyjaśnić. - O czym wy mówicie? - zapytała Biedronka zniecierpliwiona. - No na przykład o tym, co się wydarzyło w parku po walce z Ariadną. - Nic się nie wydarzyło! Po walce od razu poszłam do domu! - zawołała niebieskooka. - Przecież się całowaliście! Ty i Kameleon. A potem on poszedł w jakieś podejrzane miejsce - Axelle sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego to powiedziała, ale zarówno jej jak i jej siostrze coś mówiło, że to ważna kwestia. - Co?! - zawołali Czarny Kot i Biedronka chórem. Chłopak wpatrywał się w nich w osłupieniu, a Kameleon złapał dziewczynę za ramiona i odwrócił do siebie, żeby spojrzeć jej w oczy. - Co ty? Nie pamiętasz? - zapytał łagodnie - Przecież tam byliśmy... - No tak - odparła, ale to było kłamstwo, bo nie pamiętała nic - A te podejrzane miejsca? - chciała zmienić temat. - Tylko coś sprawdzałem - zwrócił się do reszty - Doszły mnie słuchy, że całkiem często wylatują stamtąd czarne motyle. Tamtej nocy byłem to sprawdzić, ale nic nie znalazłem. Lisice wymieniły spojrzenia. Coś sprawiało, że mu nie wierzyły. Chłopak to zauważył. - A wy może nie powinnyście się mieszać w nie swoje sprawy - szarooki zrobił krok w ich kierunku, ale na drodze stanął mu Kot. - Tak samo jak ty! - powiedział - Mnie i Biedronce było dużo lepiej bez ciebie. Wtedy przed nim stanęła niebieskooka. - Mów za siebie. Mam już dość waszych ciągłych kłótni. - Nie widzisz, że to on próbuje nas skłócić?! - blondyn wskazał Kameleona. Dziewczyna też na niego spojrzała. Coś w jego oczach podpowiadało jej, że powinna odejść od Kota. Podeszła do szarookiego i zwróciła się do pozostałych: - Chyba już nie jesteśmy drużyną - Czarny Kot patrzył na nią ze smutkiem, ale i ze złością. Jak mogła nie zauważyć, że on tak nią manipuluje? - A wy? - spojrzała na Lisice. Obie wiedziały, że coś jest nie tak jak być powinno. Po krótkim namyśle ruszyły pewnie i stanęły po stronie blondyna - Tak szczerze to nie chcę już na was patrzeć - niebieskooka założyła ręce na piersiach. Czarnemu Kotu zrobiło się niezmiernie przykro. Bardzo się zmieniła i teraz zachowywała się podle wobec nich, ale on ciągle ją kochał. I to była jedyna rzecz, której był wtedy pewien. - Skoro tego chcesz - powiedział cicho i razem z Lisicami przeskoczył parę dachów, żeby potem zniknąć między nimi. Kameleon i Biedronka rozeszli się w swoje strony, ale bliźniaczki dalej szły za Kotem. Chciały z nim porozmawiać, ale wolały poczekać, aż trochę ochłonie. On z kolei nie wiedział, co powinien myśleć. Rozdarty między uczuciem do Biedronki, a jej zdradą szedł przed siebie. Nawet nie wiedział, dokąd. - Ona nigdy by się tak nie zachowała - pomyślał - To wszystko jego wina! - kopnął doniczkę, która stała obok, a ona rozpadła się w drobny mak. Jednak on nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Wreszcie znaleźli się w ciemnej uliczce. Siostry zatrzymały się, oczekując, że on zrobi to samo, ale pomyliły się. - Czarny Kocie? - zero reakcji - Kocie! - znowu nic - Adrien? - wreszcie się zatrzymał. Odwrócił się zdumiony. - Skąd wy...? - Tylko jeden chłopak w Paryżu ma takie oczy - powiedziała Liszka, a jej siostra pokiwała głową i dodała: - Żeby było sprawiedliwie - obie się odmieniły - Axelle i Vi Rentir. Po czym opowiedziały mu wszystko. Pominęły tylko, kim jest Biedronka. Czarny Kot słuchał spokojnie, ale w środku aż kipiał ze złości. - Jak ona może tego nie widzieć? - zapytał jakby sam siebie - No ale skoro sama tego chciała, to chyba od teraz działamy jako dwa osobne zespoły. Może kiedyś nam się uda przemówić jej do rozsądku. Patrzyli na siebie jeszcze przez chwilę poirytowani, ale też zasmuceni całą sytuacją. Potem się pożegnali i ze świadomością, że coś się zmieniło i że teraz wszystko będzie inaczej, odeszli do domów. ''Rozdział XX - Ten dzień to istna katastrofa ( 21.05.2016 ) Kiedy bliźniaczki wróciły do domu, od razu usłyszały od rodziców, że nie powinny wracać tak późno i że mają iść spać. Poszły do swojego pokoju i przygnębione usiadły na łóżkach. Wcale nie chciały się kłaść. Poza tym miały jeszcze jedną sprawę do wyjaśnienia ze swoimi kwami. - Więc? - zapytała Vi - O co chodzi z tym Czarnym Lisem? - Tak naprawdę to nie jesteśmy pewne... - odparła Cheet zakłopotana. - Może to dlatego, że jestem z innego zestawu... AŁ! - Cutte dostała w głowę od swojej pomarańczowej przyjaciółki - Za co?! - Zamknij się! Mistrz nam zabronił... - powiedziała Cheet tak cicho, żeby bliźniaczki nie usłyszały, ale Axelle jej przerwała: - Co? - Ona... - kwami ciągle zatykało buzię swojej towarzyszce - Ona powiedziała, że kiedyś wpadła do stawu! - i uśmiechnęła się niewinnie, a chwilę potem Cutte zrobiła to samo. Siostry wymieniły spojrzenia. Wiedziały, że to nieprawda, ale zdążyły się nauczyć, że jak kwami nie chce czegoś powiedzieć, to nie powie. Dały im trochę popcornu i z braku lepszych pomysłów poszły spać. Następny dzień od samego rana był jakąś katastrofą. Najpierw, kiedy dziewczyny schodziły na śniadanie, to Vi się potknęła i chciała się przytrzymać Axelle. Ta z kolei nie miała się czego złapać i obie spadły ze schodów. Nic im się nie stało, ale ich matka nie dawała sobie tego powiedzieć. Skakała wokół nich dobre pół godziny, sprawdzając, czy czegoś nie złamały. Po tym czasie siostry zorientowały się, że już jest strasznie późno. Pobiegły do garażu, skąd chciały wziąć rowery, ale okazało się, że ich ojciec akurat dzisiaj postanowił naprawić samochód, przez co był tam straszny bałagan. Dziewczyny nie mogły się dostać ani do rowerów, ani do żadnego innego środka transportu. Sfrustrowane całą sytuacją powlokły się do szkoły. Wiedziały, że są już potwornie spóźnione, ale nie chciało im się spieszyć. Weszły do sali i odprowadzone zdziwionymi i rozbawionymi spojrzeniami reszty klasy, usiadły na swoich miejscach. Dokładnie wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Podeszła do nich jedna dziewczyna. - Łał, zdążyłyście na pięć sekund lekcji - zaśmiała się - A projekt chociaż macie? Bliźniaczki spojrzały na siebie. - To on był na dzisiaj? - zapytały razem. - Noo... - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się - Jesteście niemożliwe. Zaczęła się następna lekcja, więc wszyscy wrócili na miejsca. Siostry zachodziły w głowę, jak mogły zapomnieć o tym zadaniu. Na razie jedyną ich nadzieją było, że może nauczycielka nie dojdzie do ich nazwiska na liście przed końcem lekcji. Ale, jak się tego można było spodziewać, przeliczyły się. Podeszły niepewnie do biurka. Nie mogły znów dostać jedynki, bo na pewno ich matka zamknie je w pokoju na resztę życia, a do szkoły będą ich odprowadzać specjalnie wyposażeni ludzie. Najlepiej w psy, bo jakby uciekły, można by je wytropić. I wtedy obie wpadły na pomysł. - Dlaczego nie macie projektu? - Chodzi o naszego psa. Jest... - Bardzo chory i cały wczorajszy dzień spędziłyśmy u weterynarza. Kobieta spojrzała na nie zdumiona. - Przecież dwa tygodnie temu mówiłyście, że wasz pies zdechł. - No, bo... - obie gorączkowo się zastanawiały, co teraz zrobić. Już zapomniały, że kiedyś jej tak powiedziały i teraz musiały coś wymyślić, a cicho śmiejąca się za nimi klasa wcale tego nie ułatwiała - Mamy nowego! - Tak! Wzięliśmy jednego ze schroniska. Jest stary, więc chcieliśmy, żeby jego ostatnie miesiące były jak najlepsze. - No, a jako, że jest stary, to też częściej choruje - bliźniaczki zrobiły mądre miny. Nauczycielka zmrużyła oczy. - Niech wam będzie. Możecie go donieść jutro - i przeszła do następnej osoby. Axelle i Vi, zadowolone z siebie, całkiem miło spędziły lekcje. Aż przyszedł czas na wychowanie fizyczne. Akurat robili piramidy i bliźniaczki znalazły się na samym dole. Pech chciał, że ktoś otworzył okno i zaczął przez nie wlatywać bardzo drażniący zapach. Siostry kichnęły w tym samym momencie, przez co cała konstrukcja się zawaliła, a dziewczyna, która była najwyżej, upadła tak nieszczęśliwie, że złamała rękę. Gdy siostry wróciły do domu, dostały rozkaz natychmiastowego odwiedzenia i przeproszenia poszkodowanej. Zarówno ona, jak i jej rodzice rozumieli, że to był wypadek. Dziewczyny trochę uspokojone wracały do domu. W oddali zobaczyły odjeżdżający autobus. To był już ostatni tego dnia i musiałyby wracać na piechotę, więc zaczęły biec. Niestety znowu coś, a raczej ktoś stanął im na drodze. Wpadły na dziewczynę, na oko starszą od nich. Miała włosy koloru blond, ale tak jasne, że prawie srebrne. Teraz i ona, i bliźniaczki leżały na chodniku. Vi pomogła jej wstać, a Axelle podniosła ładną, szaro - niebieską spinkę i podała jej. Wzięła ją ze złością. - Uważajcie, jak chodzicie - powiedziała i odeszła oburzona. Siostry przypomniały sobie o autobusie, ale ten odjechał i już nie było po nim śladu. - Świetnie - stwierdziła Axelle z ironią. - Ten dzień to istna katastrofa - poparła ją Vi. - Nie martwcie się - obok nich pojawiło się białe kwami - Spójrzcie na to z tej dobrej strony. - To taka jest? - Ha, ha, śmieszne - Cheet popatrzyła na nie ze zniecierpliwieniem - Na przykład Władca Ciem dziś nie zaatakował. - Racja - odparły razem. Obie jednak chciały, żeby akuma opętała kogoś jak najszybciej. Wtedy mogłyby się spotkać z resztą i może udałoby się wszystko wyjaśnić. Jednak miały pewne przeczucie, że to nie będzie takie łatwe. ''Rozdział XXI - A poza tym... mam złe przeczucia ( 25.05.2016 ) Słońce przyjemnie grzało, a na niebie nie było żadnej chmurki, co nie zdarza się często o tej porze roku. Pogoda praktycznie sobie kpiła, bo do zimy zostało niewiele czasu, ale też dlatego, że wszyscy ostatnio byli przygnębieni. Adrien szedł do firmy ojca i uśmiechał się do wszystkich, ale najchętniej położyłby się i już więcej nie wstał. Ciągle nie wiedział, jak się zachowywać wobec Biedronki i to nie dawało mu spokoju. Jednocześnie chciał się z nią pogodzić i najchętniej wykopać Kameleona w kosmos, ale z drugiej strony był na nią zły i miał wielką chęć pokazać jej, że miał rację. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go Plagg: - I po co tam idziesz? Przecież dzisiaj nie masz sesji. - Ja... no... tak sobie - odparł zakłopotany. - Chyba mi nie powiesz, że chcesz na nią popatrzeć - na to stwierdzenie blondyn odwrócił wzrok. Chciał. Wiedział, że kto jak kto, ale Marinette na pewno podniesie go na duchu. Po chwili zaczął się jednak zastanawiać, czy naprawdę ma ochotę ją zobaczyć. Jej fiołkowe oczy do złudzenia przypominały mu Biedronkę, o której wolał nie myśleć. Plagg chyba to zauważył. - Ale ty masz problemy - stwierdził. - A co ty możesz wiedzieć? Twój jedyny problem to brak tego ohydnego, śmierdzącego sera! - Ej! - stworzonko wyleciało spod jego koszuli oburzone - Nie obrażaj camemberta! Obrażając ten pyszny i całkiem ładnie pachnący ser, obrażasz mnie! - Czyli czysto teoretycznie cel osiągnięty - Adrien uśmiechnął się. Plagg lubił się przekomarzać i mu dokuczać, ale chłopak wiedział, że mu na nim zależy. I pewnie coś by mu odpowiedział, ale doszli do celu i kwami musiało się ukryć. Blondyn przeszedł przez cały budynek, ale nigdzie nie znalazł niebieskookiej, co było dziwne, bo była tu codziennie po lekcjach. Od Nathalie usłyszał tylko, że jej nie ma i nie wie, gdzie jest. Poszedł powoli do domu. Postanowił, że jutro ją o to zapyta. No i będzie miał pretekst, żeby z nią pogadać. Na dachu zauważył bliźniaczki. Odkąd się pokłócili, dość często skakały po okolicy. Plagg powiódł za jego wzrokiem. - One są mądrzejsze od was razem wziętych - powiedział. - Dlatego cieszę się, że są po mojej stronie - chłopak już zdążył je polubić. Miał wrażenie, że są podobne do niego, kiedy jest Czarnym Kotem. I coś w nich sprawiało, że czuł się, jakby miał młodsze rodzeństwo, które zawsze chciał mieć. Odkąd ujawnili przed sobą swoje tożsamości, siostry dość często pojawiały się na jego drodze. Zdawały raporty głównie o tym, że nie dzieje się zupełnie nic, ale też często go rozśmieszały. Takie miały usposobienie, że potrafiły poprawić humor każdemu. - Więcej takich osób powinno być na świecie - Adrien westchnął i poszedł dalej. Następnego dnia w szkole zaraz po lekcjach podszedł do Marinette. - Hej, Mari - zagadnął ją. - Hej... eem... ten... - przerwała. Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, jak on ma na imię. - Adrien - pomógł jej chłopak nieco zdziwiony - Ostatnio jesteś strasznie rozkojarzona - wypalił, zanim ugryzł się w język. Ona tylko machnęła ręką. - Wydaje ci się - powiedziała, mimo że zdawała sobie sprawę, że ma rację. Ostatnimi czasy nie mogła się na niczym skupić. Może to przez tę kłótnię? - Chodzi o to, że wczoraj miałaś być w firmie no, a cię nie było, no i chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy nic się nie stało - wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem. - Nie, no co ty. Wszystko gra - odparła, ale jej serce przyspieszyło. Miała tam wczoraj być. Jak mogła zapomnieć? - Ja ostatnio zapominam o wszystkim - powiedziała i dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że zrobiła to na głos. - Jesteś pewna, że nie trzeba czegoś z tym zrobić? Na przykład pójść do leka... - Nie!... Eem... To znaczy nie, nie trzeba - słyszała już tę propozycję od rodziców i Tikki. Wiedziała, że oszukuje samą siebie. Spojrzała na Adriena. Wyglądał na równie zaniepokojonego całą sytuacją, co ona. Ale co on może wiedzieć? Przecież nie pokłócił się z kimś, kto był mu bliski już od jakiegoś czasu... Złapała się na tym, że patrząc na blondyna, myśli o Czarnym Kocie. A może polubiła Adriena, bo przypomina jej jego? Nagle sobie przypomniała wszystkie spędzone z nim chwile. Tyle razem przeżyli, a teraz, gdy tylko widzieli się na patrolu, mijali się szerokim łukiem. Po chwili te wspomnienia zaszły mgłą. Dziewczyna uznała, że dobrze zrobiła, słuchając Kameleona. Kameleon... te jego oczy... W tym momencie zauważyła, że ktoś macha jej ręką przed twarzą. - Mari? Jesteś tam? - Alya patrzyła na nią zdumiona. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy niebieskooka wreszcie na nią spojrzała - Dobrze się czujesz? Ostatnio cały czas się zawieszasz. - Po prostu się zamyśliłam - udawała, że wszystko jest w porządku tak jak przy Adrienie, którego teraz nigdzie nie było - A gdzie się podział Adrien? - zapytała, rozglądając się dookoła. - Pożegnał się z tobą jakieś pięć minut temu. Od tego czasu stoisz taka nieprzytomna. - Wiesz, ja już chyba pójdę - ucięła temat. Wzięła swoją torbę z ziemi i poszła w stronę domu. Przeszła przez ulicę, ale nie weszła do piekarni tylko w uliczkę obok. Otworzyła torebkę, w której smacznie spała Tikki. Marinette delikatnie ją obudziła. Kwami zaspane, wyleciało ze środka. - Ja chyba rzeczywiście mam problem - przyznała dziewczyna. Opowiedziała jej wszystko. Stworzonko słuchało w milczeniu. Niebieskooka w końcu zakończyła swój monolog i patrzyła na Tikki wyczekująco. Kwami podrapało się po swojej dużej główce. - Wiesz, chyba na razie i tak nic z tym nie zrobimy. - Co masz na myśli? - Że twój problem to nie sprawa zdrowotna tylko magiczna. - I co? Tak będzie już zawsze?! - krzyknęła wystraszona. Tikki uspokajająco pogłaskała ja po policzku. - Nie wydaje mi się - stwierdziła, a na pytające spojrzenie przyjaciółki, dodała - Mam takie przeczucie, że wszystko się wyjaśni w bardzo niedługim czasie. Marinette westchnęła i wróciła do domu, gdzie została przywitana całusem matki i uściskiem ojca. Była im bardzo wdzięczna za to, że są dla niej tacy wyrozumiali. Po obiedzie poszła do swojego pokoju. Padła na łóżko ze świadomością, że nic nie może zrobić. Pozostało jej czekać. Jutro zaczynał się weekend, więc dzisiaj nie miała nic do roboty. Denerwowało ją to. Wolałaby oddać się pracy, dzięki której mogłaby chociaż na chwilę oderwać myśli od Czarnego Kota i Kameleona. Wtedy zerwała się z łóżka. Staż! Prawie znowu o nim zapomniała. Szybko się przebrała i pobiegła na przystanek, żeby złapać autobus. Dojechała na miejsce spóźniona, ale cieszyła się, że w ogóle dotarła. Spędziła miło czas na projektowaniu i wprowadzaniu w życie dzieł, które jak dotąd istniały tylko na papierze. Zadowolona z siebie siedziała przy stoliku i co chwilę wodziła wzrokiem za panem Agreste'em, który dość często przechodził przez pomieszczenie. Ostatnio wydawał się strasznie niespokojny i mimo zapewnień, że ma do Marinette pełne zaufanie, dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że dokładniej ją obserwuje, a wręcz jej pilnuje. Po jakimś czasie usiadł przy stole i zaczął przeglądać stos kartek. Pół godziny później drgnął niespokojnie i szybko wyszedł, po drodze przewracając palmę w donicy. Marinette oderwała się od swoich zajęć i podniosła ją. Zresztą i tak już miała iść. Wyszła na dwór, gdzie było już ciemno, mimo że wybiła dopiero osiemnasta. Wróciła do domu, zjadła kolację i natychmiast usnęła. Obudziły ją krzyki i pukanie w okno. Za szybą zobaczyła Kameleona. - A co ty tu robisz? - zapytała, wpuszczając go. - Przyszedłem po Biedronkę - odparł i uśmiechnął się. Znowu utonęła w jego oczach - Teraz działamy we dwójkę. - No tak... - Marinette otrząsnęła się - Co się dzieje? - Kolejna osoba pod władzą akumy - w tle usłyszeli krzyk. Dziewczyna przemieniła się i już chciała wyjść, ale szarooki złapał ją za rękę - Tylko uważaj - powiedział z troską - Ostatnio złoczyńcy są potężniejsi i różnią się od poprzednich. A poza tym... mam złe przeczucia. Niebieskooka kiwnęła głową. Oboje wyskoczyli przez okno, aby chwilę potem stanąć twarzą w twarz z Lady Rien. ---- Taka ciekawostka... "Rien" znaczy po francusku "nic". ''Rozdział XXII - No właśnie NIC się dzieje ( 26.05.2016 ) Jak w każdą sobotę Axelle i Vi były na lekcji tańca. Razem z grupą się rozgrzewały w sali pełnej luster. Na co dzień odbywał się tu balet, ale w weekendy był dopiero po południu, a że w studiu było mnóstwo zajęć, to zespoły często wymieniały się pomieszczeniami. Bliźniaczki przyglądały się swojemu odbiciu w wypolerowanej tafli zwierciadła, ale chwilę potem patrzyły już na zatłoczoną ulicę. Zaczęły się rozglądać. Cały budynek zniknął, a one stały na jego fundamentach. Ludzie biegali w różne strony. Siostry dobrze wiedziały, co to oznacza. Niepostrzeżenie odłączyły się od reszty i ukryły się za jednym z kontenerów na śmieci. - Cheet, oszukaj! - Cutte, kituj! Potem obie skoczyły na dach, skąd zobaczyły nowego przeciwnika. Była to kobieta, lewitująca wysoko nad ziemią i znajdująca się dość daleko od nich. Lisice wymieniły spojrzenia. - To co robimy? - Najpierw chodźmy po Czarnego Kota. Używając swoich nunchaku, przemieszczały się w stronę rezydencji Agreste'ów, gdy zobaczyły Biedronkę i Kameleona, a potem usłyszały szept przestępczyni: - Jestem Lady Rien. Nikt jak dotąd mnie nie zauważał, więc teraz sprawię, że wszyscy inni znikną. Siostry zatrzymały się. - Co oni ostatnio mają z tym szeptem? - Liszka zmarszczyła brwi. Axelle się uśmiechnęła. - Ale słyszałaś? - zapytała - Nazywa się Lady Rien - zaczęły się śmiać. Chwilę potem poszły dalej. Kiedy dotarły na miejsce, wzięły za cel otwarte okno w pokoju Adriena. Postanowiły rozhuśtać się na nunchaku, a potem wystrzelić idealnie w odległy o jakieś trzydzieści metrów prostokąt. Jak wymyśliły, tak zrobiły i obie wylądowały na ścianach po bokach. - Ała... - Mówiłam, że nie trafimy - stwierdziła Vi, ale uśmiechnęła się. - A i tak skoczyłaś - zauważyła Lisica. - I fajnie było - zaśmiała się. Obok siebie usłyszały głos blondyna: - A co wy tu robicie? - My meldujemy - wskoczyły do środka i rozejrzały się po ogromnym pokoju - Gdybyśmy miały taki wielki pokój, mogłybyśmy... - Zamontować tam rampę! - dokończyły razem. Zaczęły się zastanawiać, co gdzie by się znalazło, ale Adrien im przerwał: - Co się dzieje? - zapytał zniecierpliwiony. - No właśnie NIC się dzieje - wybuchnęły śmiechem, po czym wyjaśniły - No, bo... ta zła nazywa się Lady Rien. Teraz dołączyli do nich Plagg i Adrien. I pewnie jeszcze długo by się śmiali, ale usłyszeli donośny huk. - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Niedługo potem byli już na miejscu. Zobaczyli Biedronkę i Kameleona, czających się za jednym z budynków. Bliźniaczki wiedziały, że nie powinny sobie żartować, ale nie mogły się powstrzymać. - A wy przed czym się chowacie?! - zawołała jedna. - Właśnie! Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja tu nie widzę NIC niebezpiecznego - cała trójka zaczęła chichotać. - Oddajcie miracula - rozległ się szept. Tak jak poprzednicy, Lady Rien nie poruszała ustami, a jej przysłonięta maską twarz była nieruchoma niczym kamień. Miała na sobie długą, fioletową suknię, a jej ręce strzelały granatowymi promieniami. Rzecz, którą trafiały, natychmiast znikała. Ale nie to było najgorsze. Kobieta mogła bowiem sprawić, że pojawi się ona w zupełnie innym miejscu. I tak bohaterowie ledwo uniknęli spotkania ze słupem, samochodem i skrzynką na listy, które pojawiały się centralnie nad nimi i rozdzierając powietrze z ogromną prędkością, spadały prosto na nich. Lisice i Kot wskoczyli na drzewo i ukryli się wśród suchych i wielobarwnych liści. - Czemu Biedronka nie użyje Szczęśliwego Trafu? - zapytała Liszka - Przecież, gdyby użyła go na początku każdej walki, nie musielibyśmy się męczyć. - Kto ją tam wie? - Biała Lisica obserwowała Lady Rien spomiędzy gałęzi - Ale chyba ostatnio dała nam wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie chce nas znać, więc udowodnijmy, że jesteśmy lepsi. - Ale bez Biedronki nie oczyścimy akumy - zauważył blondyn. Patrzył uważnie na siostry. Już wiedział, że wymyśliły na to jakiś sposób. - Kto powiedział, że akumę trzeba oczyścić? - No nikt, ale trzeba, bo inaczej ona się klonuje i... - Nie o to chodzi - przerwała mu Liszka - Przecież nic by się nie stało, jakby było jednego białego motylka mniej na świecie. Kot nadal nic nie rozumiał, więc Lisica z chytrym uśmiechem mu wyjaśniła: - Miałyśmy na myśli, żeby zniszczyć akumę Kotaklizmem. Chłopak pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Jak mógł wcześniej na to nie wpaść? Przecież to było takie oczywiste. Znowu nie mógł uwierzyć, że dwie piętnastolatki rozwaliły system, według którego działał z Biedronką już od dwóch lat. On odwraca uwagę, ona oczyszcza akumę. Teraz się okazało, że rzeczywiście nie stałoby się nic złego, gdyby użyć Kotaklizmu na kilku motylkach. - No to do roboty - cała trójka zeskoczyła z drzewa. Zobaczyli Biedronkę i Kameleona walczących z kobietą. Ustalili plan, mówiący, że Czarny Kot odwraca uwagę, Lisice niszczą zakumizowany przedmiot, a potem on niszczy akumę. Piękne, proste i w ich zasięgu. Nie przewidzieli jednak, że niebieskooka i jej towarzysz będą chcieli to załatwić po swojemu. - Co się tak spinacie? - zawołał do nich blondyn - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja tam NIC do niej nie mam - zaśmiał się. Biedronka spojrzała na niego zdenerwowana. - Nie mieszaj się! - krzyknęła ze złością. Lisice wiedziały, że tak będzie, ale też tak jak się spodziewały zwróciło to uwagę Lady Rien, która nie zauważyła, że w tej chwili niewidzialny Kameleon zabrał jej broszkę. - Patrz! - Ruda Lisica wskazała miejsce, w którym unosił się przedmiot. - O nie! Co to, to nie! - powiedziała jej siostra - Polarny Lód! - wycelowała i trafiła w błyskotkę, która natychmiast zamarzła. Szarooki zdezorientowany rozglądał się dookoła, żeby zobaczyć, skąd nadleciał pocisk. Zobaczył Lisicę, ale uznał, że nie warto zawracać sobie nią głowę. Poszedł dalej, żeby przekazać broszkę niebieskookiej, ale przedmiot zniknął. Liszka właśnie rzuciła nim o ziemię, a błyskotka pod wpływem uderzenia i lodu, rozsypała się w proch. Ze środka wyleciał czarny motyl. - Biedronko! - zawołał Kameleon - Akuma! Niebieskooka i Czarny Kot jednocześnie zlokalizowali cel. Dziewczyna przejechała palcem po joju. - Pora wypędzić złe moce! - zarzuciła je w stronę motyla. - Kotaklizm! - blondyn wyciągnął rękę, żeby go złapać. I Biedronka i Czarny Kot w tym samym momencie schwytali akumę. Po chwili zarówno ona, jak i magiczne jojo, pod wpływem mocy zniszczenia, rozpadły się na milion kawałków. ''Rozdział XXIII - Skąd ty znasz takie słowa? ( 27.05.2016 ) - Coś ty narobił?! - wrzasnęli Biedronka i Kameleon jednocześnie. Lisice stanęły w obronie Kota: - Gdybyście się z nami nie kłócili, to by tego nie było! Zaczęli przekrzykiwać się nawzajem. - Chwila! - Kot uspokoił wszystkich - Już jest po sprawie. Co zniknęło, się pojawiło, a niektórzy zaraz się odmienią, więc doładujmy się szybko i spotkamy się tu za dziesięć minut. Trójka bohaterów rozbiegła się w różne strony. Na placu została tylko Biedronka, wpatrująca się ze smutkiem w resztki swojego joja i Liszka, która usiadła na ziemi po turecku i uważnie się jej przyglądała. Żadne z nich nie chciało, żeby to się tak skończyło. Przez dziesięć minut trwały tak w milczeniu, aż dołączyła do nich reszta. Spojrzenia wszystkich przepełnione były wrogością, ale już nie wrzeszczeli na siebie. Wiedzieli, że kłótnie teraz nic im nie dadzą. - Chyba nie mamy wyjścia - oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na Kameleona - Musimy odwiedzić Mistrza. - Jakiego Mistrza? - Mistrza Fu. To on pilnuje wszystkich miraculów, a potem daje je godnym ich osobom - wyjaśnił szarooki. - A wiesz, gdzie on mieszka? - zapytała Lisica powątpiewającym tonem. - A jak myślisz? - Kameleon odwrócił się i poszedł w odpowiednią stronę. Biedronka pozbierała resztki swojej broni i ruszyła za nim. Pozostali chcąc nie chcąc podążyli ich śladem. Wreszcie doszli do dość starej kamienicy, weszli po dwóch ciągach schodów i zapukali w drzwi. Otworzył im starszy pan. Był niski i miał na sobie czerwoną koszulę i beżowe spodnie. Każde z nich rozpoznało w nim człowieka, któremu kiedyś pomogło, a potem tego samego dnia dostali miracula. To wiele wyjaśniało. Po chwili znaleźli się w salonie, który wyglądał, jakby został tu przeteleportowany prosto z Chin. Wszyscy uklęknęli wokół niskiego stolika, znajdującego się pośrodku pomieszczenia. Biedronka położyła tam to, co zostało z joja. - Da się to naprawić? - zapytała prawie ze łzami w oczach. - Wszystko się da - odparł Mistrz - Tylko ludzie nie zawsze są do tego zdolni - uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym dodał - To trochę potrwa. Jak chcecie to możecie iść i wrócić po nie później. - Nie! Ja zostaję - niebieskooka skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. - To my też - powiedział Kot. - To rozgośćcie się - staruszek wyciągnął jakieś dziwnie wyglądające narzędzie - Możecie sobie pooglądać dom albo pograć w szachy. Siedzieli tak już z pół godziny. Biedronka i Kameleon rozglądali się po pokojach, a Kot obserwował, jak Lisice grają w szachy. Obie uważały, że to raczej nudna gra, ale od czasu do czasu lubiły przechytrzać się nawzajem. Każda wygrała z blondynem w kilku ruchach i teraz mierzyły się ze sobą. Mimo wszystko musiało być tam strasznie nieciekawie, bo normalnie nie zaczęłyby grać. Po kolejnym kwadransie nadal nie było zwycięzcy, ale odezwał się Mistrz Fu: - Gotowe - oznajmił - Mam nadzieję, że już nie będziecie się kłócić, żebym więcej nie musiał czegoś, a tym bardziej kogoś, naprawiać. Kot i Lisice ze skruszonymi minami spuścili głowy. - Tak, Mistrzu - powiedzieli razem. Było w nim coś, co wywoływało w nich respekt. - No to fajnie - stwierdził - Macie ochotę na ciasteczko? - Nie... chyba już pójdziemy... - Biedronka! - zawołał Kot. Nie usłyszeli odpowiedzi. - Biedronka? Przeszli przez całe mieszkanie, ale nikogo poza nimi w nim nie było. A przecież zarzekali się, że nigdzie nie pójdą. - No to chyba będziemy musieli na nich poczekać - stwierdził blondyn. - Eem... Nie wydaje mi się - Lisica spojrzała na niego z wystraszoną miną. - Co? - chłopak szybko do nich podszedł. Pokazały mu kartkę, na której widniał napis: "Chcecie ją odzyskać? Wiecie, gdzie mnie szukać". Kot zaczął oddychać szybciej. - Kameleon, ty... ! - w tym momencie Mistrz włączył bardzo głośny mikser, który zagłuszył wszystkie, bardzo nieładne obelgi, wypowiedziane pod adresem szarookiego. - Nie powinnyście tego słuchać - zwrócił się do bliźniaczek, ale kilka ostatnich słów Kot wypowiedział tak głośno, że nic nie pomogła nawet maszynka, już obracająca się najszybciej jak to możliwe. Lisice patrzyły na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Mikser umilkł. - Łał, człowieku... - zaczęła Axelle. - Skąd ty znasz takie słowa? - dokończyła Vi. - Gdzie niby mamy jej szukać? - Czarny Kot w ogóle nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Siostry wymieniły spojrzenia. Obie wiedziały, o jakie miejsce chodzi. Opowiedziały o tym blondynowi. Mistrz powiedział tylko, że nie może z nimi iść. Cała trójka wyskoczyła przez okno. Przemieszczali się w milczeniu. Lisice w myślach starały się przewidzieć wszystkie pułapki i podstępy. Wszystkie opcje, które oni mogą wykorzystać i te, które mogą zostać wykorzystane przeciwko nim. Niedługo potem dały sobie spokój. Nie ma sobie co zawracać głowy. Co ma być to będzie. Czarny Kot z kolei nigdy nie miał takiej ochoty, żeby zrobić komuś krzywdę, jak teraz. Nie obchodziło go, co się stanie. Byle tylko pozbyć się jego i uratować ją. I z takimi myślami trójka bohaterów stanęła przed pierwszą filią firmy pana Gabriela Agreste'a. ''Rozdział XXIV - Ta wojna dopiero się zaczęła! ( 28.05.2016 ) Weszli do środka. Wszędzie było ciemno. Cały budynek zdawał się być opuszczony i niesprzątany już od dawna. Meble były pokryte cienką warstwą kurzu tak, jak podłoga w każdym pomieszczeniu. Poza jednym korytarzem, który wyglądał, jakby przechodzono nim dość często. Zapalili światło i ruszyli przed siebie. Po paru minutach znaleźli się przed drzwiami. Pchnęli je i przekroczyli próg ładnie urządzonego pokoju, który okazał się być gabinetem pana Agreste'a. Lisice zaczęły się rozglądać. Żadna z nich nie wiedziała, co dalej robić. Odwróciły się, żeby poinformować o tym Czarnego Kota, ale nie zauważyły go w mroku. Zastały go w głębi pomieszczenia. Stał przed obrazem swojej matki, dokładnie takim samym, jak ten w rezydencji Agreste'ów. Złapał za ramę i pociągnął. Ich oczom ukazał się tunel, lekko oświetlony mrugającymi żarówkami. - Dlaczego to przejście jest akurat tutaj? - rzucił chłopak w przestrzeń. Jego głos poniósł się echem po kamiennym korytarzu. Siostry spojrzały po sobie. Obie domyślały się czemu, ale nie miały serca mu o tym powiedzieć. - Chyba wszyscy wiemy... - powiedziała Liszka delikatnie, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. - Ale to nie jest jeszcze pewne - stwierdził cicho, myśląc o swoim ojcu, ale nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Przeszli około trzydziestu metrów. Tunel kończył się dużymi, drewnianymi drzwiami. - Mamy jakiś plan? - Lisica spojrzała na Kota. - Wchodzimy, obijamy Biedronkę, tłuczemy Kameleona i wychodzimy - odparł spokojnie, ale bliźniaczki wiedziały, że jest wściekły. - Grunt to dobra strategia - stwierdziły jednocześnie i uśmiechnęły się. Cała trójka wzięła głęboki wdech i razem wkroczyli do środka. Stali w okrągłym pomieszczeniu. Sięgało wysoko w górę i było zakończone kopułą. Na jednej ze ścian było duże, okrągłe okno i zarazem jedyne źródło światła. W półmroku dostrzegli trzy postacie. - Myślałem, że dotrzecie tu wcześniej - rozległ się szyderczy głos Kameleona. Nikt nic nie odpowiedział - No to co? Chyba nie będziemy tak stać? - zapytał i rzucił się na nich. Odskoczyli na bok. - Zajmijcie się Biedronką! - krzyknął Kot do Lisic. - A ty?! - Ja się zajmę zdrajcą - powiedział spokojnie, wpatrując się w szarookiego. To był ten czas. Wszystko rozegra się między nimi dwoma. Kameleon rozdzielił swój bat i zaczął raz po raz uderzać w miejsce, gdzie stał przeciwnik. Kot jednak był szybki i zawsze odsuwał się na czas. Ale nie mógł tak uciekać w nieskończoność. Wyjął swój kij. Chwila nieuwagi. Przypłacił ją rozciętym ramieniem. Syknął z bólu. Kolejny cios. Rozcięta warga. Poczuł smak krwi. Odparował kilka uderzeń, ale zaczął się cofać. W końcu natrafił na ścianę. Ciosy padały jeden po drugim. Nie mógł zaatakować, bo musiał się bronić. Szarooki był coraz bliżej. Wtrącił mu kij. Na szczęście blondyn pomyślał o tym i wcześniej rozdzielił go na dwie części. Ta druga spoczywała bezpiecznie, przypięta do jego paska. Ale nie zdążył po nią sięgnąć. Przygotował się na bolesne spotkanie z batem, ale ono nie nastąpiło. Coś odrzuciło Kameleona do tyłu. Uderzył w ścianę i osunął się na ziemię. Czarny Kot zobaczył Lisice, stojące z zaciśniętymi pięściami. - Myślałeś, że ujdzie ci to płazem? - Ty gadzie? Były spokojne, ale tak samo wściekłe jak Kot. Chłopak musiał przyznać, że kiedy chciały, wyglądały naprawdę groźnie. Jednak niedługo to trwało. Ich przeciwnik szybko się pozbierał. Wykonał kilka skoków i kopnął je obie jednocześnie. Przeleciały przez pokój i straciły przytomność. Dwie wyeliminowane. Został jeden. Znowu zarzucił bat, ale tym razem blondyn był przygotowany. Przedmiot owinął się na jego kiju. Kameleon chciał odzyskać broń, ale Kot trzymał mocno. Zamachnął się drugim batem, który okręcił się na ręce przeciwnika. Teraz liczyło się, kto jest silniejszy. Lub sprytniejszy. Szarooki lekko odpuścił, by potem pociągnąć ze zdwojoną siłą. Czarny Kot poleciał do przodu, gdzie spotkał się z jego pięścią. Rozpoczęła się walka wręcz. Chwilę potem Kot został złapany. Przeciwnik wygiął mu rękę do tyłu tak, że każdy ruch sprawiał ból. - Aaaa! - zawołał blondyn, ale nie poddawał się. Ciągle próbował wyszarpnąć się z morderczego uścisku. Nagle jego przebranie znikło. Szarooki zsunął mu pierścień z palca, a potem popchnął chłopaka na podłogę. Biedronka otworzyła oczy. Zobaczyła Kameleona pochylającego się nad Czarnym Kotem. Nie. Nad Adrienem, który wplótł swoje nogi między jego i go przewrócił. Musi mu pomóc! Ale któremu? W tej chwili obaj turlali się po ziemi. Czuła się jak w transie. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, co powinna teraz zrobić. Więc zrobiła jedyną rzecz, która przyszła jej do głowy. Wyciągnęła swoje jojo z kieszeni Liszki. - Szczęśliwy Traf! - on nigdy jej nie zawiódł. Chwilę potem trzymała ogromny młot. Coś jej mówiło, że należy nim rzucić. Nie wiedziała dlaczego. Wiedziała, że tak trzeba. Wyrzuciła go w górę i od razu wiedziała, że trafiła. Tylko w co? Kameleon w ostatniej chwili zauważył młot, lecący prosto na niego. Odskoczył do tyłu, ale pierścień wypadł mu z ręki. Z metalicznym dźwiękiem uderzył w ziemię, a chwilę potem wylądował na nim, z głuchym łoskotem, ciężki przedmiot ze Szczęśliwego Trafu. Plagg wyleciał ze zmiażdżonego miraculum. - Co wyście narobi...? - nie dokończył, bo w tej chwili zamienił się w mały, kamienny posążek. Wszyscy patrzyli w osłupieniu. Nagle Władca Ciem, stojący dotychczas w zupełnym bezruchu, drgnął niespokojnie. Kameleon chciał ponownie zaatakować, ale ten złapał go za ramię. - Już dość - powiedział. Każde z nich oddychało ciężko. Lisice wciąż leżały nieprzytomne pod ścianą. - Więc to koniec? - zapytał Adrien łamiącym się głosem. Wtedy przed nimi błysnęła szara smuga. To ona zerwała miraculum Władcy Ciem, który przemienił się w pana Agreste'a. Ostatnia kropka zniknęła z kolczyków Biedronki, która ciągle siedziała otępiała pod oknem. Teraz już jako Marinette. Po chwili po ziemi potoczyła się brożka Gabriela. Była zwęglona i lekko się dymiła. W tym momencie z opaski Kameleona wyleciał biały motyl. A wszystko to wydarzyło się w przeciągu kilku sekund. Błyszcząca smuga wreszcie się zatrzymała. Okazała się być dziewczyną w szarym kostiumie, z taką samą maską na twarzy. Miała pelerynę do kolan, przypominającą złożone skrzydła owada. Jej włosy uwiązane w dwa kucyki, były prawie srebrne. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Koniec? - zapytała szyderczo - Ta wojna dopiero się zaczęła! - i zniknęła równie nagle, jak się pojawiła. ---- KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ PRZERWA NA REKLAMĘ XD Część druga ''Rozdział I - A poza tym teraz potrzebujemy każdego bohatera ( 03.06.2016 ) Stali tak jeszcze chwilę. Żadne z nich nie było w stanie się poruszyć. Wreszcie Adrien podszedł do szczątków swojego miraculum. Wcześniej były przygniecione młotem, ale ten zniknął, kiedy Biedronka się odmieniła. Zebrał je do jednej ręki. W drugiej trzymał zamienionego w kamień Plagga. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiego przygnębienia jak teraz. Odwrócił się do ojca. - Dlaczego? - zapytał. Nie musiał wyjaśniać, co ma na myśli. Gabriel dobrze wiedział. - To nie była do końca moja wina - odparł cicho. Spuścił głowę. Nie potrafił spojrzeć w oczy własnemu synowi - Przejął nade mną kontrolę. - Kto? - ponagliła go Marinette. - Ja... nie wiem - było mu niesamowicie wstyd. Jak mógł dać się mu opętać? - Wyjaśnię wam wszystko, ale nie tutaj. Lisice zaczęły się budzić. Nic poważnego im się nie stało. Były tylko lekko skołowane. Odmieniły się i przedstawiły reszcie. Kameleon zrobił tak samo. Gdy jego kostium zniknął, ukazała im się twarz sprzątacza z firmy Gabriela Agreste'a. - Remi - przedstawił się - Remi Brantile. Marinette była zdziwiona. Zarówno tym, że Remi jest Kameleonem jak i tym, że Adrien jest Czarnym Kotem. Albo raczej był. On z kolei nie był specjalnie zaskoczony, że ona to Biedronka. To wyjaśniało, dlaczego zakochał się w nich obu. Bo była to jedna i ta sama osoba. Powoli wyszli z obserwatorium. Niedługo potem byli już w rezydencji Agreste'ów. Byli tak przygnębieni i jednocześnie zaaferowani całą sytuacją, że nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy i jak się tam znaleźli. Wszyscy usiedli dookoła okrągłego stolika. Pan Agreste wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić: - Osiem lat temu zabrał twoją matkę - powiedział prosto z mostu, bez zbędnych wstępów - Powiedział, że ją odda, jeżeli pomogę mu się uwolnić. Latami szukałem rozwiązania, aż niedawno natknąłem się na wzmiankę o boskiej mocy czarnego i czerwonego miraculum. Próbowałem je dla niego zdobyć. Z czasem zacząłem tracić kontrolę nad sobą. Zamieniałem się we Władcę Ciem i opętywałem ludzi. Potem było coraz gorzej. Zapominałem, co robiłem podczas przemiany, do której potrafił mnie zmusić. Bałem się, że zrobię komuś krzywdę. Zacząłem się separować od ludzi, a w szczególności od ciebie - spojrzał na Adriena - Bałem się, że mogę cię skrzywdzić. Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś Czarnym Kotem - głos mu się załamał. Reszta wpatrywała się w niego wyczekująco, ale odezwał się Remi: - Parę miesięcy temu dostałem miraculum Kameleona - wydusił - Mistrz dał mi zadanie specjalne. Szpiegować Władcę Ciem. Więc do niego poszedłem. Jakiś czas potem... - urwał. Przełknął głośno ślinę. Nie chciał o tym mówić - Zdarzyło się coś, co sprawiło, że zapragnąłem zemsty. Akuma wniknęła w moje miraculum. Pamiętam dobrze wszystko, co robiłem, ale nie mogłem się temu oprzeć - spojrzał na Marinette - Przepraszam, że cię wykorzystałem. Normalnie bym tego nie zrobił, zwłaszcza, że tak bardzo przypominasz mi... - nie dokończył. Nie powinni wiedzieć. To jego sprawa. Westchnął - Kiedy Władca Ciem mnie opętał, dostałem moc hipnozy. Dlatego ostatnio zapominałaś, co robisz i byłaś taka rozkojarzona. - To dlatego zatrudniłeś się w mojej firmie - stwierdził Gabriel - Żeby mieć oko na mnie i na nią. Nagle wszystko zaczęło się układać w spójną całość, mimo że było jeszcze tak wiele niewiadomych. - A ta dziewczyna w srebrnym stroju? - Marinette zerknęła na mężczyznę. - Pracuje dla niego. - A kim jest ten "on"? - Axelle patrzyła na niego wyczekująco. - Nie mam pojęcia. Jedyne co wiem to to, że chce się uwolnić, ale nawet nie wiem skąd i że do tego potrzebował miraculów Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Jednak ostatnio chyba znalazł inny sposób - wszyscy słuchali go uważnie - Pamiętacie trzech ostatnich superzłoczyńców? Byli potężniejsi od reszty, bo to on ich stworzył za moim pośrednictwem. Nauczył się w jakiś sposób pobierać moc od innych, przez co staje się silniejszy. To właśnie robi ta dziewczyna. Ważka. Przynosi mu energię. Teraz jest tylko kwestią czasu, aż powstanie. Siedzieli tak w milczeniu. Więc to dopiero początek wojny. To, co wydarzyło się w obserwatorium, było niczym w porównaniu z tym, co ich czeka. Trwali tak pogrążeni w myślach. Jednak nie długo. Zmęczenie dawało o sobie znać i chociaż była dopiero czternasta, wszyscy zasnęli w tych miejscach, w których siedzieli. Sześć godzin później obudził ich pan Agreste, oznajmiając, że już powinni iść do domów. Adrien zaoferował, że ich odprowadzi. Przemierzali razem ciemne i chłodne ulice Paryża. Zrobiło się bardzo zimno w porównaniu z ostatnimi dniami. Zaczął prószyć śnieg. Razem postanowili, że pójdą do Mistrza Fu. Bliźniaczki rozgadały się jak nigdy. Wyjaśnili sobie wiele rzeczy. - Więc nie macie mi za złe? - zapytał szarooki. - Przecież to nie była twoja wina - zauważyła Vi. - A poza tym teraz potrzebujemy każdego bohatera - Marinette uśmiechnęła się smutno. Teraz byli drużyną. Na dobre i na złe. Doszli do domu Mistrza. Nikogo nie było, ale drzwi stały otworem. Rozdzielili się i rozglądali po tradycyjnym chińskim wnętrzu. - Ej, chodźcie tu! - usłyszeli głos Remiego z salonu. Pokazał im kartkę zapisaną koślawym pismem staruszka: "Witam Was, moi bohaterowie. Pewnie już wiecie o niektórych rzeczach, tak samo jak ja wiem, co wydarzyło się w obserwatorium. Właśnie w tej sprawie wyjechałem. Jestem tylko stróżem miraculów. Miałem je rozdać godnym ich osobom. Zrobiłem to i na tym moje zadanie się kończy. Jednak wiem, że miracula skrywają pewną tajemnicę. Jak tylko znajdę odpowiedź, będziecie pierwszymi, którzy się dowiedzą. Mistrz Fu" Zrezygnowani wyszli na zewnątrz. Chodniki, budynki i samochody były już pokryte cienką warstwą białego puchu. Rozstali się w zgodzie i ze świadomością, że jeszcze nie raz się spotkają. Zostali tylko Marinette i Adrien, który przez całą drogę słowem się nie odezwał. Dziewczyna położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała łagodnie. - W porządku?! - wyrwał jej się zdenerwowany - Straciłem najprawdopodobniej najcenniejszą rzecz, jaką miałem i jedyną osobę, której mogłem powiedzieć wszystko, bez wyjątku! - Marinette cofnęła się trochę - A teraz mamy się zmierzyć z kimś silniejszym od Władcy Ciem jakieś sto razy, o ile nie więcej! - spojrzał na nią ze złością - Według ciebie jest w porządku? - zapytał i odszedł, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Niebieskooka wyciągnęła za nim rękę. - Adrien... - szepnęła, a po jej policzku spłynęła łza. - Spokojnie - obok niej pojawiła się Tikki - Musi ochłonąć. Daj mu trochę czasu. Marinette kiwnęła głową, ale nie potrafiła powstrzymać łez. Pozwoliła im płynąć. Patrzyła za blondynem, aż zniknął za zakrętem, a potem poszła do domu. Adrien wychylił się zza rogu i zobaczył, jak dziewczyna odchodzi. W głębi wiedział, że to nie jej wina, ale cierpiał po stracie przyjaciela. Wyciągnął z kieszeni kamienny posążek. - Nie martw się - powiedział, choć dobrze wiedział, że Plagg go nie słyszy - Mistrz coś wymyśli - Po czym wszedł do sklepu i kupił dwa opakowania camemberta. ''Rozdział II - Przynajmniej wydał jakiś dźwięk ( 08.06.2016 ) ''Ten rozdział dedykuję LadyAltman, za to, że zawsze chwali mnie pod niebiosa, mimo że nie zasłużyłam xD Miłego czytania ^^ ---- Jutro wigilia. Minęły dwa tygodnie. Czternaście dni milczenia. Wielu próbowało, ale Adrien nie odzywał się do nikogo. Tego dnia wrócił do domu, ściągnął kurtkę, buty i odstawił je tam, gdzie zawsze. Już chciał zamknąć się w pokoju tak, jak to robił od dwóch tygodni, gdy dobiegł go radosny głos jego ojca: - Adrien, to ty? - po chwili pojawił się na horyzoncie. Był niezwykle szczęśliwy. Jego miraculum i Nuruu już nie istniały, ale on zdawał się tym nie przejmować.Wreszcie poczuł się wolny. Brakowało mu jego kwami, bo dużo razem przeżyli, ale był zadowolony, że wreszcie odzyskał siebie - Zaprosiłem twoich przyjaciół na wigilię. Wszyscy powiedzieli, że zaraz po kolacji u nich w domach chętnie przyjdą tutaj. Chłopak patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym wszedł do pokoju. Rzucił się na łóżko. Nie miał już chęci do życia. Bo co to za życie, kiedy nie można być naprawdę sobą? A jeszcze jutro na głowę zwalą mu się goście. Nie, żeby to było coś nowego, bo każde z nich dość często tu przychodziło. Pocieszali go, za co był im wdzięczny, ale nie mógł się przemóc. Zwykle wychodzili jeszcze smutniejsi niż on. Wszyscy oprócz bliźniaczek. One jedne potrafiły zachować pogodę ducha nawet w tak ciężkich czasach. A że chłopak już dość dobrze je znał, to wiedział, że coś kombinują. Tylko nie był pewien, czy się cieszyć, czy bać. Dobrze, że nie musiał iść jutro do szkoły, bo nie chciało mu się nic robić. Zasnął. Spał długo. Nikt go nie budził, z czego był zadowolony. Wyspał się pierwszy raz od walki w obserwatorium. Wyszedł z pokoju. Wszędzie były porozwieszane kolorowe łańcuchy, bombki i inne ozdoby, a ogromna, mieniąca się tysiącami barw choinka stała chyba w każdym pomieszczeniu. Zszedł do kuchni, gdzie zastał ojca. Na jego widok mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Miał na głowie czapkę Mikołaja, na szyi zawieszone kolorowe dekoracje, a na nogach wrotki. Jeździł od jednego garnka do drugiego. Adrien pierwszy raz widział go tak szczęśliwego. - Zaskoczony? - zapytał, przejeżdżając tuż przed nim - Tak jest dużo szybciej - wskazał wrotki - A jeszcze dużo do zrobienia! - i pojechał do innego pokoju. Blondyn nie miał żadnego ciekawego zajęcia, więc zaczął sprzątać wszystkie jeszcze nieposprzątane pomieszczenia. Cały dzień coś robił. Nieźle się zmęczył, ale było mu z tym dobrze. Poczuł się lepiej. Może rzeczywiście istnieje coś takiego jak magia świąt? Zjadł z ojcem kolację, ale ciągle coś nie pozwalało mu się odezwać. Ale Gabrielowi chyba w zupełności wystarczył jego uśmiech. Pół godziny później usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi, a po chwili do salonu wpadła czwórka przyjaciół. Położyli na szafce prezenty, które przynieśli. Przywitali się i stanęli nieśmiało. Bliźniaczki ciągle trzymały swój pakunek i szeptały między sobą. Chwilę potem podeszły do Adriena. - Wiesz, chyba będzie... eee... bezpieczniej... - zaczęła Axelle. - Jak prezent od nas otworzysz teraz - dokończyła Vi i obie podsunęły mu paczkę, która lekko drgała. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią trochę wystraszeni. Blondyn niepewnie ściągnął pokrywkę, ale nie zrobił nic więcej, bo zawartość pudełka wyskoczyła prosto na niego. - Aaaa! - krzyknął i upadł. Cała reszta w jednym momencie spojrzała gniewnie na siostry. - No co? - Przynajmniej wydał jakiś dźwięk. - A to już coś - wyszczerzyły się i przybiły piątkę. Pozostali ciągle na nie patrzyli, na co pomogły Adrienowi. Jedna wzięła z niego prezent, a druga podała mu rękę. - Co to jest?! - wreszcie się odezwał. Pan Agreste i Marinette w momencie się rozpromienili. W końcu coś powiedział. Oboje stwierdzili w myślach, że bliźniaczki rzeczywiście wiedzą, co robią. - Nie co, tylko kto - Axelle uniosła palec do góry. - To jest Ziomuś - Vi podała mu czarnego jak węgiel kociaka. Miał cudne, zielone oczy, zupełnie jak jego nowy właściciel. Siostry stanęły po jego dwóch stronach. - Drugiego takiego nie znajdziesz - stwierdziła jedna. - No, chyba, że zaliczysz siebie - zaśmiała się druga - Bo dla nas... - Zawsze będziesz Czarnym Kotem - dokończyły razem. Wspięły się na palce i jednocześnie dały mu buziaka w oba policzki, po czym trochę się odsunęły. Adrien wpatrywał się w kota. Niby zwykły zwierzak, a znaczy tak dużo. - Dziękuję - powiedział cicho. Już prawie zapomniał, jak brzmi jego własny głos - Ziomuś, tak? - Tak - odparła Axelle. - I nie pytaj, dlaczego akurat Ziomuś - ostrzegła Vi - A teraz... - Możemy iść do twojego pokoju? - obie zrobiły błagalne minki. Adrien zaśmiał się. - Tylko nie rozwalcie zbyt dużo rzeczy - powiedział. Ucieszone odbiegły, zanim by się rozmyślił - To ja może przyniosę coś do picia - poszedł do kuchni zabierając kota ze sobą. Gdy tylko wyszedł, Marinette prawie zaczęła skakać z radości. - One nam spadły z nieba - stwierdziła, mając na myśli bliźniaczki. - Tak - zgodził się pan Agreste i poszedł po prezenty, które dla nich przygotował. Niebieskooka i Remi zostali sami w salonie. - Zależy ci na nim - chłopak bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. Dziewczyna oblała się rumieńcem. - Ja... no... nie, skąd!... Znaczy... tak - zaczęła się jąkać. Remi tylko się uśmiechnął. - Pogadaj z nim - powiedział cicho - Bo nie wiesz, co przyniesie jutro - głos mu się załamał. - Co? - nie dosłyszała zajęta myślami. - Nie, nic - skłamał. Nie mógł patrzeć, jak się męczą razem, a jednak osobno. Posłał jej wymuszony uśmiech, ale kiedy Adrien wrócił, już nie musiał udawać. Cieszył się tak samo jak inni. Spędzili miły wieczór. Pogadali sobie od serca. Blondyn nie odstąpił Ziomusia na krok, a bliźniaczki zniszczyły tylko dwie półki i zrzuciły jeden obraz. ''Rozdział III - Atmosfera grozy ( 12.06.2016 ) ''Uła uła! xD The new rozdział! xD Faza na dedykacje włączona! Ten rozdział dedykuję Nikusi212, za jej cudne i motywujące komentarze oraz za jej świetne opka ^^ ---- Axelle i Vi od świąt planowały sylwestra. Rozweseliły Adriena, więc uznały, że na nowy i, miały nadzieję, lepszy rok, muszą zrobić coś wybuchowego i to dosłownie. Kupiły parę kilogramów fajerwerków i układały je kilka dni, żeby po odpaleniu ułożyły się w napis: "Wszystkiego dobrego w nowym roku". Jednak, jak to zwykle bywa, coś poszło nie tak. Skończyło się tym, że obie lekko poparzone wylądowały w szpitalu, a równo o północy połowa ludzi widziała nad Paryżem słowa: "Wszystkie ego w nowym oku". Marinette, Adrien i Remi wpadli do sali jak huragan. Zastali tam bliźniaczki, które ze spuszczonymi głowami siedziały na szpitalnym łóżku i ich rodziców, którzy wrzeszczeli na nie najgłośniej, jak potrafili. Siostry już powoli zaczęły się zastanawiać, czy nie chcą im dać nauczki w postaci utraty słuchu, kiedy nastała cisza. - Mam nadzieję, że sobie to przemyślicie! - zawołała ich matka i wyszła z sali. Tata tylko dodał: - Macie szczęście, że nic wam się nie stało - i podążył za żoną. Przyjaciele odprowadzili ich wzrokiem, po czym usiedli dookoła łóżka. Zaczęli się śmiać. - Jesteście niemożliwe! - powiedział Remi - I rzeczywiście macie szczęście, że nic wam nie jest. - Ale było warto - odparły jednocześnie. - Najgorsze, że rodzice chyba nie spuszczą z nas oka - stwierdziła Vi. - Albo dwóch - dodała Axelle - Może nie będziemy musiały iść do szkoły! - Nie ma takiej opcji - z korytarza dobiegł głos ich matki. Znowu wybuchnęli śmiechem. - Widzę, że humorki dopisują - usłyszeli z drugiego końca pomieszczenia, gdzie zobaczyli Mistrza Fu. Jak na komendę wszyscy poderwali się ze swoich miejsc. - Mistrzu! - zawołali razem, zdziwieni. - Jak miło, że tak ciepło mnie witacie - uśmiechnął się - Tak jak obiecałem, przychodzę do was z kilkoma odpowiedziami. Ułamek sekundy później wszyscy już stali wokół niego. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszeli tak pełnej oczekiwania ciszy. - Miracula, jak każda inna rzecz, mają swoją historię. Jednak nie do mnie należy opowiedzenie wam jej - zamilkł na chwilę - Jest taka mała wioska pod Paryżem. Taka ładna, swojska i zielona, chociaż teraz nie za bardzo, bo jest zima - młodzi wpatrywali się w staruszka ze zdziwieniem - Nie chcielibyście tam pojechać na ferie zimowe? - zapytał z uśmiechem. Zdezorientowani spojrzeli po sobie. - Mistrz proponuje nam wakacje? - Remi uniósł brew. - Można tak powiedzieć - zaśmiał się - W miasteczku jest wzgórze, ze wszystkich stron opatulone lasem, a na jego czubku stoi dom. Teraz praktycznie wali się na oczach mieszkańców tej małej wioski, którzy patrzą na niego z daleka. Za czasów jego świetności mieszkała tam rodzina. Było to wieki temu, ale do dziś krążą legendy, że jej członkowie znali się na magii. Większość osób omija ten dom, a nawet to wzgórze szerokim łukiem, twierdząc, że dusze tych, którzy tam kiedyś żyli, mieszkają w domostwie po dziś dzień. Nagle światła w sali zamrugały kilka razy, jakby doskonale wiedziały, że rozgrzebuje się tam zapomniane tajemnice. Przyjaciele rozejrzeli się niespokojnie. - Atmosfera grozy - stwierdziła Vi i zaśmiała się razem z siostrą. Reszta wpatrywała się w Mistrza. - I my mamy tam pojechać? - zdziwiła się Marinette. Odeszła parę kroków i stanęła przy drzwiach - Rodzice nie puszczą nas samych. - Spokojnie - Fu usiadł na krześle - Do ferii jeszcze dwa tygodnie. Do tego czasu na pewno coś wymyślicie - Taa, jasne - odparła niebieskooka sarkastycznie. Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na nią. Nie za często odzywała się w ten sposób i teraz jakoś dziwnie im brzmiała - No co? - uniosła brwi. Żarówki znowu zamrugały. - Skoro Mistrz mówi, że wymyślimy, to wymyślimy, prawda Mistrzu? - spytała Axelle i utkwiła wzrok w staruszku. A raczej w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą siedział - No fajnie... Zebrali się wokół krzesła, na którym leżała mała karteczka z wydrukowanym adresem. Na odwrocie widniało tylko jedno, zapisane koślawymi literkami słowo: "Powodzenia". Wpatrywali się w nią w ciszy, którą przerwał Adrien: - Mistrzu wchodzenia i wychodzenia - podsumował. Uśmiechnęli się lekko. Niedługo potem przepisano bliźniaczkom maść na oparzenia i wszyscy razem wyszli ze szpitala. Drogi i budynki, przykryte białym puchem, mieniły się w świetle latarni. Jeszcze kilka godzin do wschodu słońca, ale nikt nie zamierzał spać. Przecież był sylwester. Poszli do rezydencji Agreste'ów, gdzie przywitał ich Gabriel. Naprawdę polubił przyjaciół syna i chętnie ich gościł. Poza tym, on jako jedyny z rodziców wiedział o posiadaniu przez nich miraculów. W jego domu kwami mogły sobie latać, gdzie chciały, a bohaterowie chętnie poznawali stworzonka nie będące ich własnymi. Istotki sprawiały wrażenie jakby znały się od dawna, jednak Cheet i Cutte spędzały czas raczej w swoim towarzystwie, a Tikki częściej przebywała z Dissem. Kwami Kameleona przypominało jaszczurkę z o wiele za dużą głową i czarnymi oczami. Nie mogło też zabraknąć zwiniętego i zielonego, jak reszta ciała, ogona. Z charakteru trochę przypominał swoją czerwoną koleżankę. Uwielbiał jeść gofry. Pod tym względem dogadywał się z Remim w stu procentach, bo on byłby w stanie jeść gofry na śniadanie, obiad i kolację. Więc teraz na stole leżało mnóstwo ciastek, popcornu i gofrów. Adrien uśmiechnął się smutno na ten widok. Czy tylko on jeden nie lubi tego samego, co jego kwami? Chłopak westchnął i dołączył do nich. Siedzieli tak jeszcze dwie godziny, oglądając film, po czym wszyscy odpłynęli do krainy snów. INFO ( znowu XD ) Fajna ta rameczka, co? XD Zrobiłam ją, żeby dać na profil, ale uznałam, że nie chce mi się tego znowu pisać, dlatego to takie bardziej oficjalne XDD Uwaga, uwaga! Ludzie, Dżemożercy i Jednorożce! Ze względu na to, że wyjeżdżam na wycieczkę, nie będzie mnie na wiki w dniach 15. 06. - 22. 06., dlatego jeśli czytasz moje opowiadanie, to znaczy, że nie będzie rozdziałów, a jeśli ja czytam Twoje, to znaczy, że no... nie będę mogła czytać XD Dlatego proszę o cierpliwość ^^ Jeżeli masz do mnie jakąś sprawę, napisz mi na tablicy, odpowiem po powrocie. Chyba, że złapię wcześniej internet (co jest wątpliwe XD). Do zobaczenia! Tak, więc nowy rozdział chyba niestety dopiero w wakacje :c Trzymajcie się! I nie zapomnijcie o mnie XD Kategoria:Opowiadania